


Stars can’t shine without darkness. [Yeah they can! The sun is a star and it’s always shining!]

by xladrm



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Damaged/Compromised Bond, F/M, Happy Ending, James T. Kirk/Spock - Freeform, M/M, Mental Illness, Minor Character Death, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladrm/pseuds/xladrm
Summary: [Reboot | Spirk]"Ricordava perfettamente quando aveva realizzato di amare il suo Primo Ufficiale… non ci aveva messo nulla ad abbracciare la sola idea di poter passare il resto della sua vita con lui. Sapeva che i vulcaniani erano compagni fedeli e che prendevano un solo compagno nella loro vita… un posto a cui far ritorno, una calma stabilità scelta in totale libertà…Sorrise. Oh, quanto era stato stupido e ingenuo…"





	1. We live our live on different sides.

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENZIONE: Lode e Gene Roddenberry, io mi limito solo a spargere buone vibrazioni. La storia è totalmente inventata, non scritta a scopo di lucro o con l’intento di qualche offesa. Ogni cosa presente nella storia inerente o riferita a fatti o persone o azioni reali è totalmente causale.
> 
> Readme,please.  
Sono davvero emozionata. Non è la prima storia, ma c’è sempre quel qualcosa di particolare nel cominciare qualcosa… ho l’impressione di toccare qualcosa di una certa importanza con Star Trek. Ad ogni modo, è soddisfacente e liberatorio scrivere dall’inizio alla fine una storia, dopo tanto tempo. Idee, ricerche, documentazioni… mi era mancato tutto questo. Ma passiamo subito alle informazioni essenziali:  
Nata come one-shot (seh, crediamoci ancora) è stata divisa in tre capitoli già pronti, il tutto betato da Logan Way che è stata presente durante l’intero percorso di questo mio piccolo lavoro e che ha pazientemente corretto i miei errori. Nonna ti vuole tanto bene <3!  
La storia è ambientata nel Reboot e si colloca nel bel mezzo della missione quinquennale, al solito, insomma.  
Vi auguro una buona lettura e di ricordarvi di ridere e mangiare molto cioccolato.

  
  
Take me down to the river-bend  
Take me down to the fighting end  
Wash the poison from off my skin  
Show me how to be whole again  
  
Fly me up on a silver wing  
Past the black where the sirens sing  
Warm me up in a nova's glow  
And drop me down to the dream below  
  
‘Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything left for you to see  
For you to see  
(Castel of Glass – Linkin Park)  
  
  
  
  
  
**“Stars** **can’t** **shine** **without** **darkness.”**  
_"Yeah they can! The_ _sun_ _is_ _a star and it’s_ _always_ _shining!”_  
  
  
Prima Parte  
  
_“We live our live on different sides.”_  
_(Stigmatized – The Calling)_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La sveglia suonò e il Capitano Kirk si alzò subito dalla branda singola. Non gli piaceva rimanere sotto le coperte, soprattutto se prima di arrivare in plancia doveva passare in rassegna e firmare tutti i documenti che non facevano che accumularsi- più ne firmava e più si moltiplicavano… evidentemente il dannato lavoro da ufficio da lui tanto detestato non si piegava alle normali leggi della fisica, o della vita o… o semplicemente ricambiava il tenero sentimento. A quell’ora e senza niente nello stomaco, Jim era più favorevole a quest’ultima.  
Cercò di affrettarsi. Non c’era alcun allarme, solo una missione semplice che li avrebbe tenuti impegnati in orbita attorno a un pianeta della Federazione per dei rifornimenti e aggiornamenti.  
  
Si aggiustò ancora l’uniforme e uscì dalla cabina, diretto… alla cabina accanto, bussando.   
Era in anticipo e lo sapeva, ma non voleva perdersi un solo istante per stare con Spock, che inizialmente aveva avanzato proteste per quest’abitudine del suo compagno non trovandovi alcuna logica, per poi forse accettare quella che era diventata una routine da un anno dall’inizio della missione quinquennale, e con ancora maggior significato per Kirk, da sette mesi che erano una coppia.   
  
Jim pensava seriamente che avrebbe potuto dar via tutto il dilitio della sua Signora, purché il suo ragazzo prendesse in considerazione l’idea di dormire con lui. Ma Spock non aveva lasciato spiragli. Nessuna condivisione di alcun tipo, fisica o mentale, insomma: una pura sofferenza per Kirk, che era disposto ad attendere, nel rispetto del suo bel vulcaniano.   
  
Considerando anche le reazioni di Spock ai più imbarazzanti tentativi che Jim non aveva fatto neanche con la sua prima cotta nell’Iowa, preferiva non rischiare. Tuttavia… il fatto che Spock sembrava comportarsi con lui esattamente come con Uhura, non faceva riposare tranquillo l’intuito del biondo, che voleva tenerlo costantemente in allarme rosso. Ma Jim si fidava di Spock. Spock non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato.   
  
“Buongiorno, Spock.” Salutò raggiante come l’esplosione di mille soli non appena le porte si aprirono, rivelando la perfetta visione del suo Primo Ufficiale.   
“Buongiorno, Capitano.” rispose illeggibile il vulcaniano.   
“Ha dormito bene?”   
  
Jim sapeva che Spock considerava senza senso questo tipo di cose così… umane. Eppure lui era sempre preoccupato. E visto che non lo poteva sentire in alcun modo, si ritrovava costretto a domandare, sentendosi delle volte uno stupido. Ma lui era umano, quindi le_ inutili chiacchiere _erano normali.   
  
Spock infatti sollevò un sopracciglio. “Il mio riposo è stato adeguato.”   
Jim annuì. “Bene. Andiamo? Ho una fame… sai-“ fece, mentre prendevano a camminare per il corridoio, diretti al turboascensore. “Pensavo di modificare i replicatori e aggiungere qualcosa di più soddisfacente.”   
“Immagino che con questo termine lei intenda: inutilmente zuccheroso e senza alcun adeguato rapporto nutritivo.”   
“Soddisfacente.” Ripeté Kirk spalancando gli occhi. Entrarono nella cabina “Mensa.” Dichiarò e il turboascensore partì subito.   
“Il Dottor McCoy non sarebbe d’accordo.” Mise le mani dietro la schiena.   
“A lui ci penso io! Gli farò un’offerta che non potrà rifiutare…”   
“Ricatto e/o minaccia da parte di un superiore a fini personali, nei confronti di un-”  
“Spock.” Sorrise teneramente.   
“Sì, Signore?”   
“Ti amo.”   
  
Spock annuì, si guardarono un poco e Jim sospirò. Con quegli occhi caldi, lui si sentiva al sicuro, protetto. Si diceva che non importava nient’altro, che Spock lo ricambiava, perché glielo leggeva negli occhi. Lì c’era tutto, non gli occorreva altro. Anche se...  
Anche se.   
  
\---   
  
L’Ambasciatore godeva della visione dorata proveniente dallo schermo così preciso che poteva chiaramente vedere anche il segno quasi invisibile di cicatrice rimasto sopra lo zigomo di Jim dopo lo scontro su Qo’noS qualche anno prima.   
Ma non era solo la grande qualità della tecnologia… la gemella temporale della leggendaria nave era distante eoni, e mai come in questi momenti poteva dirsi felice di aver avuto come una seconda opportunità di poter rivedere il suo _adun_.   
  
Anche se più giovane, questo Jim era più solo, con l’anima che sanguinava, rispetto al suo bellissimo marito. Gli occhi figli dei più puri oceani e cieli terrestri lo chiamavano a sé… più simili al canto delle sirene, parte di quelle storie dei viaggi dei vecchi marinai che tanto avevano appassionato il suo Capitano, meglio riuscito che Spock avesse mai sperimentato in vita sua.  
  
Purtroppo non c’era paragone più adatto: così come quelle melodie erano per incantare, anche questi occhi giocavano uno scherzo al proprio vecchio Katra: erano solo un’illusione.   
Non perché quel canto fosse privo di sentimento, ma, oh Surak, erano così simili, così uguali… eppure così diversi da quegli occhi leonini da cui ancora percepiva quel lieve richiamo.   
  
Non avrebbe dovuto passare troppe ore a carezzare e osservare quei brandelli distrutti del legame… così come non poteva prendersi la libertà di avere così a cuore questo Kirk. Eppure lo faceva. Quei fili rotti vibravano, quando sentiva quest’uomo dorato.  
  
“-così Bones ha detto che mi avrebbe messo a dieta e che anzi, ha già preparato tutto e l’avrei trovato nel mio PADD, ma credi sia finita qui? Oh no. Perché ha mandato un’e-mail anche a Spock, così che si assicuri che io segua questa dannata dieta. Ma ti sembra possibile? Sono il Capitano di una nave stellare e mi trattano come se fossero le mie baby-sitter!”  
  
Jim gesticolava e aveva messo su la sua miglior espressione da cucciolo. Anni prima, in un’altra vita, Spock avrebbe detto che un Capitano dell’Ammiraglia non avrebbe potuto somigliare a un canide della Terra. Ma adesso non poteva che sospirare, rallegrato dalla sola presenza dell’altro. E Jim poteva leggergli negli occhi, oh, così caldi, loro lo erano davvero, quanto i suoi racconti lo divertissero.   
  
Jim amava chiamare questo Spock ogni volta che poteva. E visto che il suo Spock aveva rifiutato di fare colazione con lui per lavorare nei laboratori, era tornato in cabina e si era replicato qualcosa e in quel momento era seduto comodamente con addosso una canotta e i pantaloni regolamentari a mangiucchiare schifezze replicate - quindi sul serio, schifezze e non in senso buono - e a parlare con questo vecchio vulcaniano che stravedeva per lui. Dopo si sarebbe cambiato di nuovo e sarebbe andato in plancia per l’inizio del turno mattutino, ma fino a quel momento voleva concentrarsi sul suo amico.  
  
“Anche il mio Dottore non mancava mai di puntualizzare con disappunto le scelte alimentari del mio T’hy’la.” Gli mancava McCoy. Dannatamente tanto, come avrebbe detto l’uomo del sud.   
“Sul serio? È riuscito anche a farlo smettere? Dimmi di sì.”   
  
Così simile, eppure così diverso… il suo Jim non aveva mai avuto un atteggiamento così… infantile. Forse stava solo assistendo alla lenta nascita di quello che un giorno sarebbe stato il più decorato e amato Capitano della Flotta Stellare… uno spettacolo a cui, per vari motivi, non aveva potuto assistere a suo tempo. Kirk era sempre stato un uomo curioso e genuino come un bambino. Forse questo Jim lo era comunque. In modo rotto.   
“Il buon Dottore sapeva essere costante e testardo.”   
  
“Che in Spockese significa: tremendamente assillante…” dedusse, posando la guancia sulla mano in modo teatrale. “A certe cose non si può proprio scappare.”   
“No. E anche quando era stato possibile… il mio Katra e il suo si chiamavano.”   
  
Jim sorrise. Sapeva che questo era un tentativo impertinente da parte dell’anziano per chiedergli come andasse con Spock. Chi lo avrebbe mai detto… un vulcaniano gongolante. Natale in anticipo per Bones! Se prima non aveva un infarto alla notizia, ovvio.   
  
“Io sono ancora nella fase: attenda prego. E invece di una qualche musica, in sottofondo c’è la sua voce che recita il regolamento della Flotta Stellare e tutte le volte che rischio di morire sotto forma di percentuale.”   
“Spock non ha effettuato alcuna fusione con te?”   
  
Jim quasi arrossì. Si stava forse addentrando nel ‘dirty talk’ vulcaniano con la versione più anziana e di un’altra linea temporale del suo partner? Qualcosa gli diceva che doveva esserne stupito. Ma giusto la settimana scorsa era stato sommerso dai triboli che erano fuggiti al controllo sull’Enterprise. E quella prima ancora era finito in una dimensione in cui l’hanno accusato di stregoneria e incarcerato. Quindi no, non si stupiva. Ma aveva la decenza di arrossire, questo sì.   
  
“Ehm… sì e no,” provò, ma che lui fosse dannato se riusciva a dire bugie a Spock. Qualunque Spock. “Una volta, su un pianeta in collisione con un asteroide, per una serie di eventi ho perso la memoria…” vide l’anziano assottigliare le labbra, “Io non so cosa sia accaduto. Mi sono svegliato grazie a Spock. C’era una donna morta ed era vestita come un indiano d’America. Ti suona familiare?” Era inutile insistere troppo, perché l’altro non gli avrebbe rivelato molto.   
  
“Ti prego, continua.” Chiese con voce arrochita e tirata.   
  
Kirk si sentiva accaldato e provò a nascondersi dietro una mano. Del tutto futile, non ci sarebbero mai stati abbastanza anni luce per impedire al vecchio amico di captare ogni minima sfumatura di James Tiberius Kirk. Questo sembrava valere per due di loro. Jim invece ne capiva solo uno di Spock, e non la versione del proprio universo.   
  
“È stata l’unica volta in cui è entrato nella mia mente.”   
“Nel rapporto cosa è scritto?”   
“Che durante la permanenza sono stato dato per disperso. Poi trovato dal medico e dal Primo Ufficiale, non ho riportato lesioni fisiche o mentali, infatti Bones non ha insistito come suo solito per trattenermi in infermeria o quantomeno confinarmi nei miei alloggi.”   
L’Ambasciatore annuì. “Avete parlato?”   
Kirk scrollò le spalle. “Se tu lo chiami parlare… quando gli ho chiesto spiegazioni mi ha solo risposto che: _Capitano, lei ha una mente alquanto dinamica_. Non sapevo se era un complimento o un insulto. E ancora adesso non l’ho capito.”   
“Gli hai mai proposto una fusione?”   
  
Kirk sapeva che poteva essere strano che due persone con un legame non avessero alcun contatto, per questo Spock era sicuramente impensabile quello che gli stava raccontando. Glielo leggeva negli occhi che permettevano ad ogni emozioni di uscire.   
  
“Ho letto qualcosa sulle pratiche vulcaniane-“   
“Si tratta di materiale per lo più criptato.”   
“Sì, beh, non abbastanza,” c’era del puro divertimento negli occhi color cioccolato, che venne subito cancellato, “non posso avviare una fusione, lo sai. Non posso fare nulla… ho provato una volta… solo una volta, l’espressione di Spock è stata sufficiente come risposta.”   
“Che reazione?”   
  
Gli costava molto dirlo. “Era… lui-” prese un profondo respiro “Disgusto.” Provò ad ignorare il petto che iniziava a fare male. Davvero male. Come se ciò che c’era dentro venisse squarciato, come se gli organi si picchiassero a sangue tra di loro.   
  
L’altro rimase immobile. “Scusa?” disse, totalmente allibito e incapace di crederci.  
  
“Da quel momento… non mi ha sfiorato. Mai. Neanche per errore. Tranne in caso di estremo pericolo durante le missioni di esplorazione. È incredibilmente attento anche durante le nostre partite a scacchi… io… non mi sono mai permesso di fare una prima mossa- dopo la prima volta, ho smesso di proporre qualunque cosa, temendo di accelerare i tempi o di fargli troppe pressioni. Lui però… ha iniziato a passare meno tempo con me fuori servizio. Gli ho domandato perché stesse come scappando, e ha detto di non star scappando, ma di stare solo mettendo un’adeguata distanza di sicurezza. Pensavo si riferisse al mio bisogno di contatto fisico, quindi l’ho rassicurato… ma lui non sembra disposto a credermi. Se voleva una conferma poteva semplicemente averla unendosi a me e… mi ha risposto che chiedevo troppo…” scosse la testa, “c’è qualcosa, qui…” picchiettò con un dito la tempia, “di così brutto da averlo terrorizzato. Sapessi almeno di cosa si tratta, ma lui si rifiuta. Detesto non sapere… sai, mi sta bene dormire separati, ma non sopporto il suo muto rifiuto senza alcuna spiegazione. Forse per il modo vulcaniano è più che chiaro cosa mi sta dicendo, ma non sono vulcaniano. Se fossi un telepate sarebbe più semplice…”  
  
“Sciocco giovane.” Mormorò più a se stesso l’anziano che all’uomo.  
  
Jim non aveva capito a chi dei due si stesse riferendo, ma era comunque d’accordo.  
“Ecco, vedi? Tu sei chiaro! A lui non lo capisco davvero. Quando credo di farlo, in realtà siamo distanti e viaggiamo a due curvature totalmente differenti.”  
  
“No James. Lo sciocco è il mio giovane omologo. Forse più di quanto non lo ero io stesso.”  
Jim sorrise con amore. “Non ci credo… mi è difficile immaginarti tutto rigido e schifato del tuo Jim.”  
  
L’anziano abbassò gli occhi. “Il mio compagno ha impiegato anni per farmi aprire gli occhi e permettermi di capire quanto fossi cieco. Poi ha continuato a stare al mio fianco, camminando con me verso la luce: la sua. Tutt’oggi, mi rimprovero per tutto quel tempo che ci ho fatto sprecare senza fare nulla. Potevamo avere di più e molto prima, ma la mia incoerente logica non l’ha reso possibile.” C’era della sofferenza nella sua voce e, al tempo stesso, sembrava parlare di ciò che gli rimaneva di più caro, anche se non c’era più. In questo universo non c’era più, ma rimaneva nelle sue memorie. Doveva essere una consapevolezza tanto devastante da spezzare il respiro, eppure il calore non abbandonava mai gli occhi di Spock. “Il mio T’hy’la mi conosceva. Era l’unico. Sapeva di me e del mio Katra come nessuno mai prima e dopo. Credo… che lo sapesse, era a conoscenza di un filo che ci legava. Dopo decenni di meditazioni sono arrivato a questa conclusione. Anche senza una mia parola o grandi conoscenze sulla cultura del mio popolo, lui era sempre consapevole di noi e del legame.”  
  
Era certo che se mai in uno dei suoi viaggi avesse incontrato questo Kirk, sarebbe stato molto tentato di dargli un pugno in faccia. Anche un James T. Kirk morto era più fortunato di lui!  
“Allora non sono il suo T’hy’la! Forse… è solo una favola, tutto qui. La mia bella favola… mi sembrava strano. Il pensiero che sia tutta una meravigliosa bugia quasi mi conforta.” Sorrise con un’espressione malinconica.  
  
Il volto di Spock invece, era pregno di dolore. “James! Come-”  
  
Jim scosse la testa. “Non capisci, Spock? Questo significa che anche lo Spock di questo universo ha davvero la sua anima gemella. Il suo T’hy’la! È solo da qualche parte là fuori. Non so dove, ma lo cercherò e lo troverò!”  
“Un compagno T’hy’la non si cerca. Si chiama.”  
“Quindi mi farò semplicemente da parte, se è per la sua felicità lo farò. E lo è.”  
Le labbra di Spock tremarono in modo impercettibile, ma lo fecero. E Jim era sicuro che fosse arrabbiato e triste. Così come lui.  
“James. Sono certo che se tu mi ascoltassi-“  
“È stato un bel olovideo, Spock. È solo arrivato il momento dei titoli di coda, ed io non ci sono nel sequel… ma posso accertarmi che ci sia il suo vero compagno.”  
  
“Ho speranza che cambi idea.” Aveva una grande esperienza che se Jim Kirk si era messo in testa una cosa allora niente poteva deviarlo sul suo percorso, quindi poteva solo attendere e sì, credere che il loro essere costanti universali sbocciasse in tutto il suo splendore una volta per tutte, “Non è possibile che Spock abbia repulsione per Kirk e che Kirk rinunci a Spock.”  
  
“Non esiste _non è possibile_, nel mio dizionario.”  
“Ti manderò una versione aggiornata. La troverai subito dopo la mail sulla dieta del Dottor McCoy.”  
Jim rise. Dio, amava Spock.  
  
\---   
  
Knein V era un pianeta di classe M della Federazione Unita dei Pianeti. La Risa degli scienziati e dei medici, un luogo pacifico dedito allo studio e al benessere; collaborava sia con l’Accademia delle Scienze di Nuova Vulcano, sia con il Centro Medico Terrestre, facendo spesso da mediatore. Grazie a loro, da quando era entrati a far parte della Federazione, quei due rami avevano potuto fare grandi passi in avanti.   
  
I kneiniani erano un popolo libero e aperto, dove ogni individuo poteva dedicare la propria vita a ciò che più amava. Sembrava che l’ultima guerra risalisse a più di mille anni prima, come se avessero trovato la chiave per ottenere la pace e mantenerla. I suoi abitanti erano umanoidi con un DNA simile a quello umano, eppure diverso, poiché nascevano con poteri particolari. Ogni individuo alla nascita o nelle fasi dell’adolescenza manifesta una dote che andava dalle più conosciute alle più strane e bizzarre.  
  
A Jim ricordavano moltissimo dei fumetti che aveva trovato in biblioteca ai tempi dell’Accademia mentre cercava qualcosa d’interessante da leggere. E suscitavano la sua curiosità anche allora.   
  
Non credeva nel destino, aveva iniziato quasi a convincersi che esistesse quando aveva conosciuto Spock, ma in quel momento… lui non era un telepate come Spock, era solo un umano e si sarebbero trovati in orbita attorno un pianeta pieno di gente con ogni tipo di potere straordinario… cosa doveva pensare?  
  
Si guardò attorno in plancia e vide tutti a lavoro in un clima sereno e armonico. Sfiorò con le dita i braccioli della poltrona. Si sentiva destinato a essere il Capitano dell’Enterprise? No, non c’entrava nulla. Non si trattava di destino, lui sapeva, sentiva, di essere legato all’Enterprise. Era legato alla sua nave esattamente come era legato a---  
  
_Oh universo, perché ti prendi gioco di me?_  
  
Poggiò meglio la schiena e osservò le stelle. Si ricordò quando per la prima volta disse a Spock, nella Sala di Osservazione, che era certo che il vulcaniano avesse costruito le stelle per lui… aveva avuto non poche avventure, Jim Kirk, nella sua giovane vita, e mai, mai si era ritrovato a credere davvero in certe cose. Non era mai stato romantico, ma Spock gli faceva tirare fuori il meglio che potesse essere… quello che sperava essere il meglio, perché la faccia del Primo Ufficiale dopo quella rivelazione imbarazzante era annoiata.   
  
Era tentato di chiedere a Uhura qualcosa sulle usanze vulcaniane, ma non gli sembrava un comportamento corretto. Il suo Tenente era professionale e matura, ma voleva cavarsela da solo… ammetteva però che un manuale su come approcciare e avere una relazione con un vulcaniano sarebbe stata parecchio apprezzato.  
  
Ma era nel pieno del turno Alpha e non aveva ancora letto quanto durasse un giorno su Knein V, quindi era il caso di prestare attenzione e rimandare ogni altra cosa una volta finita quella missione.  
Accavallò le gambe. “Signor Spock. Dati sul pianeta, per favore.”  
  
Spock alzò un sopracciglio. “Questi tipi di dati base si trovano sul file. Le rimando una copia con presenti solo questi, Capitano.”  
  
Uhura si girò spalancando gli occhi. La plancia invece attendeva la risposta del Capitano, che non si scompose minimamente.  
  
“La ringrazio, ma non è quello che le ho chiesto, Signor Spock. Mi riferisca i dati, _ora_.”  
Se solo Spock fosse stato connesso con la mente di Jim, avrebbe sentito un suono disperato:_ perché mi fai questo?_  
Un conto era non passare del tempo assieme da soli, ma arrivare a rifiutare di parlargli durante i turni? Davvero Spock lo odiava al punto da non volergli parlare neanche per lo stretto necessario dei loro ruoli? No, a livello personale poteva anche accettarlo, ma non come Capitano, questo no. Questo era troppo.  
  
“Capitano. Le assicuro che i dati scritti saranno altrettanto precisi.”  
  
Jim vide Uhura con la coda dell’occhio mimare con le labbra: cosa stai facendo? In direzione di Spock, che non la vide, o fece solo finta di non vederla.  
“Signor Spock, se ha problemi con me prenda un appuntamento e la riceverò. In altra sede. Qui siamo in plancia, metta da parte le questioni personali. _E’ un ordine._”  
Odiava farlo. Odiava usare la sua voce da Capitano e il suo status in questo modo. Ma non poteva permettere certi atteggiamenti, non li accettava da nessuno e Spock non era un’eccezione.  
  
Vide quegli occhi assottigliarsi leggermente, come se non accettasse che Jim gli parlasse così. Che fine aveva fatto tutto quel suo vantarsi in molto vulcaniano di quanto Kirk fosse poco professionale?  
  
Spock parlò in modo rapido e con voce atona. “Certo, Capitano. Knein V è un pianeta di classe M. Giorni dell’anno 479. Temperature varianti tra 16 a 21 gradi.”  
  
“Grazie, Signor Spock.”  
Era già tanto che non avesse chiesto al computer di rispondere al suo posto e Jim doveva fare qualcosa prima che accadesse. Il punto era che probabilmente Spock non sentiva di avere problemi verso Jim…  
“Signori, saremo in ordita standard per circa tre giorni. Il tempo per effettuare rifornimenti e manutenzioni. Durante questo tempo, verranno stabiliti dei turni per una breve licenza di sbarco, vi comunicherò quando il primo gruppo potrà essere teletrasportato.”  
  
L’equipaggio presente sorrise sollevato. Jim era contento di questi rari momenti, sapeva che non tutti, per quanto addestrati e amanti dell’avventura, potevano resistere dal mettere i piedi su un posto in cui la gravità e l’aria non fossero artificiali. Non poteva negar loro questo.  
  
“Tenente Uhura, apra un canale di comunicazione con l’Ambasciata.”  
“Subito, Signore.” In modo rapido ed efficace, era già pronto. “Canale aperto.”  
“Grazie, Tenente. Sullo schermo!”  
  
Immediatamente, la faccia di un uomo viola, robusto e severo apparve. “Stazione di Knein V, qui è l’Ammiraglio Yopafu.”  
“Buongiorno, Ammiraglio. Qui è James T. Kirk, Capitano della USS Enterprise. Siamo qui come previsto per i rifornimenti standard.”  
L’altro fece un cenno di benvenuto con la testa. “L’attendevamo, Capitano. Il Consiglio vi invita ufficialmente per una breve cerimonia per darvi il benvenuto.”  
  
Kirk sorrise, di uno di quei sorrisi affascinanti a cui era difficile resistere. “La ringrazio. Sarà un vero piacere. Vorrei che anche il mio equipaggio potesse partecipare.”  
“Come desidera, Capitano. Il ricevimento inizierà alle diciannove, ora locale. A presto.”  
  
“Saremo puntuali. Arrivederci.” Lo schermo tornò a far vedere le sue amate stelle. “Sentito, Signori? Siamo invitati a una festa! Consiglio a tutti l’alta uniforme.”  
Si alzò e andò verso il suo navigatore, posando una mano sullo schienale della poltrona. “Signor Chekov, faccia un elenco per quei turni di sbarco e poi lo passi al Tenente Uhura.”  
  
“Subito, Keptin.” Rispose prontamente il ragazzo. Kirk aveva una piccola predilezione per questo giovane… in realtà non avevano molti anni di differenza, eppure Jim si sentiva così vecchio, rispetto a Pavel. Sapeva che il russo avrebbe fatto strada e sperava di poter essergli di aiuto in questo, ma da una parte sperava davvero che non perdesse mai quel lato innocente. Uno stupido pensiero, visto il loro lavoro. Ma aveva fiducia. Sorrise a Chekov che si mise subito al lavoro, per passare a Nyota.  
  
“Ricordi all’equipaggio di comportarsi al meglio. Invii loro dei documenti con in evidenza le usanze più comuni del pianeta. Non voglio che questa piccola vacanza si trasformi in un dibattito diplomatico.” Ridacchiò.  
La ragazza sorrise divertita. “Certo che no, Capitano.”  
  
“Molto bene. Signor Spock? Con me, per favore.”  
Gli occhi di Uhura seguirono ogni passo del Primo Ufficiale e, mentre le porte del turboascensore si chiudevano, portandoli verso il Ponte Cinque, la ragazza sperava solo di aver compreso male ancora una volta e che Spock non stesse facendo esattamente ciò che lei pensava. Anche se i segnali erano ben evidenti.  
  
\---   
  
Nel tragitto verso le loro cabine, avevano incontrato Scotty e Keenser con le braccia piene di roba che stavano andando verso un tubo di Jeffree. Jim aiutò Keenser tenendo gli utensili intanto che il piccoletto si soffiava il naso. Poco dopo era toccato al guardiamarina Agnese Mirandes, che nella fretta di correre in Infermeria, aveva lasciato cadere degli strumenti. Jim li raccolse e glieli mise di nuovo in mano, ricordandole di fare attenzione e di non farsi male. La ragazza arrossì, sentendosi mortificata per la figura e ringraziò, defilandosi verso il turboascensore.  
  
“Venga dentro, Signor Spock.” Proclamò, appena davanti i propri quartieri, facendo avanzare Spock che già si era fermato ai suoi alloggi.  
  
Le porte si chiusero e Jim alzò subito i gradi dell’ambiente, in modo che Spock non sentisse alcun disagio almeno sotto quel punto di vista, poi avanzò verso il PADD sulla scrivania, aprendo e trovando la mail di Bones, rispondendo con una lettera privata con varie imprecazioni. Rise al pensiero della faccia del suo amico. Trovò anche una mail dell’Ambasciatore Spock e gli si scaldò il cuore.  
  
“Capitano, mancano due punto sei ore allo sbarco, non deve prepararsi?”  
“Sì, tu scendi con me.”  
Spock mise le mani dietro la schiena. “Preferirei di no.”  
Jim fece roteare le spalle con qualche smorfia. “Mi dispiace ricordarti che sei il mio Primo Ufficiale e il mio compagno, quindi io preferisco averti al mio fianco.”  
Spock fece del tutto finta di non sentire ciò che gli voleva dire. “In merito a questo, Signore, vorrei farle notare una cosa.”  
“Che sei impertinente? Questo lo avevo già notato.”  
“No, mi riferisco al suo modo di approcciarsi all’equipaggio.”  
  
Aveva bisogno di un massaggio alla schiena, ma non gli passava neanche per l’anti-camera del cervello di chiederlo a Spock. Già sapeva la risposta: un lungo discorso inconcludente di cui avrebbe capito solo la metà e lo avrebbe lasciato con l’emicrania che aveva in genere l’etichetta “made by Klingon”.  
  
“Lei si comporta in modo molto paterno con tutti.” Sembrava soppesare bene i termini, Spock, come se non fosse certo di quello che dicesse o che venisse mal interpretato.  
  
“Paterno?” Fece una smorfia. “Non mi definirei così. Diavolo, io stesso potrei essere figlio di uno del mio equipaggio! Non ho mai pensato… al momento non potrei immaginarmi come padre.” Non ci aveva mai pensato. Una famiglia in stile Iowa? Era scappato da tutto quello, anche se la sua non si poteva di certo dire famiglia. Diciamo che il termine famiglia gli dava la stessa sensazione di “lavoro da ufficio”, e non di quello che faceva a turno finito in Sala Tattica o nel proprio alloggio, no, la sua paura era rimanere confinato per obblighi di grado su un pianeta dietro una scrivania. Era un pensiero tremendo.  
  
“Non sente il desiderio di procreare?” Chinò il capo verso destra come a osservarlo da una diversa angolazione per capire se il Capitano potesse essere più logico a testa in giù.  
  
“Spock! Cosa- stai cercando di dirmi qualcosa? Hai qualche bambino vulcaniano nascosto su Nuova Vulcano?” Come avrebbe reagito a questo? Era già arrivato a dirsi che non sapeva assolutamente come cambiare un pannolino o se il borotalco replicato potesse provocare irritazione, che Spock parlò ancora.  
“No, non ho alcun infante nascosto sul mio pianeta o su altri.”  
  
Jim si sporse col busto. “E sulla nave?” sempre meglio puntualizzare. Spock era il re degli eufemismi e dei ‘nota bene’ in minuscolo in fondo alle pagine.  
Era un sospiro quello che aveva sentito dal suo logico compagno vulcaniano?  
  
“No, Jim. Neanche sulla nave.”  
“Allora non so davvero di cosa stai parlando, Spock!” Eccolo, il mal di testa. Però era così bello il proprio nome pronunciato da quella voce… Ah, dannazione, Spock riusciva a distrarlo senza nemmeno il volerlo e con il minimo sforzo.  
“E’ così strano per te il pensiero di diventare padre? Non mi sembrava, dal tuo modo d’interagire con i componenti dell’equipaggio.” Sembrava sondare il terreno.  
  
“Oh. Wow… wow!” realizzò buttando le mani in aria; aveva capito! “Frena frena frena! Facciamo un passo indietro: non so tu Spock, ma il mio orologio biologico non sta cantando canzoni per bambini al momento… al massimo posso intonare Row Row Row Your Boat attorno ad un fuoco. La missione quinquennale è appena iniziata, non ho neanche trent’anni e sono—oh!” Si bloccò, spalancando gli occhi. “Ho capito…” sì leccò le labbra. Improvvisamente era tutto così chiaro. E lui stava andando nel panico. E Spock non gli aveva ancora detto quanto durava un giorno su Knein V. Cazzo, Knein V!  
  
“Davvero?” Alzò un sopracciglio con quella che a Jim ricordava la speranza, e faceva male. Ora sembrava tutto così semplice. Adesso comprendeva il comportamento di Spock.  
Jim fece qualche passo incerto verso la scrivania, posandovi le mani. Avrebbe voluto stringere Spock.  
“Tu vuoi un bambino.” Non era una domanda.  
“Non so che tipo di ragionamento ti ha portato a questo, ma no, sei in errore. Non sono io che sento il desiderio di discendenti.”  
In errore. “Va bene. Ti credo.”  
“Non hai motivi per non farlo. Davvero non hai mai notato il tuo fare paterno verso di loro?”  
  
Jim cercò di ricordare qualche evento in particolare. “No. Cerco solo di essere un buon Capitano. Ricordarmi i nomi e collegarli alle facce e alle loro mansioni. Non voglio che abbiano paura di me. Rispetto, sì, ma voglio anche che si fidino di me esattamente come faccio con loro. Siamo solo noi Spock, nell’universo inesplorato per la maggior parte del tempo. Per me ogni singolo membro dell’equipaggio è importante. Dipende tutto da me, Spock. Ho la responsabilità di ogni anima in questa nave. Non posso nè voglio deluderli. Cerco solo di fare del mio meglio…”  
  
Spock aprì la bocca con una piccola luce negli occhi. La richiuse. E quando la riaprì per parlare, il suo Katra era tornato barricato dietro scudi mentali. Jim non aveva bisogno di poteri per saperlo.  
“Sembra il modo di fare di un padre terrestre.”  
  
“Ecco perché i bambini hanno bisogno anche del loro papà vulcaniano.” Provò ad alleggerire la tensione. Sapeva non sarebbe durata ancora per molto tutta quella situazione e aveva bisogno di tempo per metabolizzare, al momento cercava solo di godere di ogni singolo istante con Spock.  
  
“Non sono loro padre. Non ho vincoli con loro, tranne quello lavorativo.”  
“Sì, ma…” mosse un piede, “lo hai con me. Hai un legame con me.”  
“In merito a questo, Jim-“  
  
Jim alzò una mano “Aspetta Spock, fammi parlare, per favore. Iniziamo dall’episodio di poco fa sul ponte.” Il comunicatore della scrivania trillò e Kirk rispose subito. “Qui Kirk!” era Uhura che gli comunicava che il primo gruppo era pronto a sbarcare e che l’Ambasciatore lo avrebbe atteso all’ingresso della città. “Ricevuto. Io e Spock arriviamo subito. Kirk chiudo.” Tamburellò le dita accanto al bottone del comunicatore della scrivania. “Ne parleremo una volta tornati sulla nave.”  
“Mi troverai in sala teletrasporto.” Uscì subito, senza attendere una sola parola da parte sua, facendogli capire che no, non avrebbero fatto il tragitto assieme.  
  
\---   
  
Jim era sicuro che da un momento all’altro Bones si sarebbe strappato la divisa di dosso. Odiava l’alta uniforme! E questo era molto divertente per lui.  
  
“Smettila Bones, sei sexy. Tranquillo. Rimorchierai.” Scherzò.  
“Ehy, ragazzo, non prenderti gioco di me!” Tirò il colletto. “Non respiro.”  
  
Jim ridacchiò, ammirando quel pianeta durante la breve passeggiata dal porto di sbarco al punto d’incontro: era tutto così pulito e sereno… sarebbero stati tre giorni piacevoli. Poi guardò Spock alla sua destra: in alta uniforme era bellissimo. Come sempre. Aveva anche messo la collana IDIC assieme alle altre spille. Spille con cui Jim si pungeva ogni santa volta. Spille che gli ricordavano che le hypos di Bones non erano poi così male… si avvicinò a Spock sorridendogli. Bones smise di lamentarsi e fece finta di osservare la vegetazione.  
  
“Spock.” Sussurrò.  
“Capitano.” Rispose continuando a fissare avanti a sé.  
Jim si leccò le labbra. “Stai molto bene in questi vestiti.” Disse, sentendosi un idiota. Non era riuscito a trattenersi.  
“Ha già esternato il suo parere in merito trentasette volte da quando abbiamo iniziato il servizio sull’Enterprise.”  
“In caso te ne scordassi…”  
“Capitano, anche volendo, non posso.”  
Era una frase romantica? No, non da Spock. Jim tentò ancora. “Allora… in caso pensassi che non ti trovi bellissimo.”  
Spock gli diede un’occhiata di lato. “Non penso proprio niente.”  
  
Jim ingoiò ansia, ma sentiva che non poteva fare nulla per la rassegnazione. Oramai erano a pochi passi dal Consiglio e ogni altra cosa era rimandata. Tre giorni, si disse, tre giorni.  
  
Ad attenderli c’erano tre persone. Il più anziano si fece avanti.  
“Benvenuti su Knein V, io sono l’Ambasciatore Xobillty e sarete miei ospiti. È davvero un piacere.” Chinò il capo con rispetto verso i tre umani poi puntò i suoi grandi occhi neri verso l’uomo in uniforme verde. “Capitano Kirk.”  
  
Jim fece un passo avanti in posizione eretta ma con gestualità sciolta, indossando il suo miglior sorriso. “Ambasciatore, è un onore essere qui. La ringrazio per la possibilità non solo di rifornimenti, ma anche di aver acconsentito ai miei uomini di scendere.” Porse una mano a palmo in su in segno aperto d’invito senza spettarsi che il kneiniano la stringesse. Sul file inviato da Spock e nel database della nave non c’era nulla di specifico sul tipo di saluto, ma l’anziano umanoide si avvicinò a prese la sua mano. Jim rimase sorpreso e rassicurato da quel piccolo contatto.  
  
“Non mi sarei fatto scappare lei per niente al mondo.” Gli carezzò il palmo. “La sua fama la precede.”  
  
Jim si schiarì la voce; ovviamente era conosciuto e il motivo era sempre lo stesso. Anzi, si   
aggiungevano passo dopo passo, a partire dalla Narada. E tutte le voci che giravano sull’esplorazioni dell’Enterprise.  
“Grazie, Signore. Mi permetta: il mio Primo Ufficiale, il Signor Spock. E il Capo Medico, il Dottor McCoy.”  
  
Bones guardò il vecchio come a chiedere se doveva carezzargli anche lui la mano. Spock fece semplicemente il ta’al. Bones lo invidiò per un attimo.  
  
Xobillty chinò il capo assieme alla cascata di capelli bianchi. “Benvenuti.” parlò ancora. “Avrete già sentito parlare del mio assistente, il Signor Tigunk.” Indicò un uomo giovane con delle ali che spuntavano dalla schiena. Erano grandi e ricordavano lo scafo dell’Enterprise… solo che la Sua Signora era più bella. L’Ambasciatore proseguì sorridendo. “Così promettente e organizzato. Sistema la mia agenda. Dagli incontri con la Federazione, alle lezioni di xilofono.”  
  
Prima che Bones potesse aprire bocca, Jim mosse le dita della mano ancora tenuta dall’altro e sbatté le ciglia bionde con fare confuso. “Piacere, Signor Tigunk.”  
Il ragazzo sorrise. “Il piacere è mio, Capitano.”  
  
“Ah,” sospirò d’improvviso l’Ambasciatore accanto a sé, fissandolo il suo corpo fasciato dalla maglia verde, “se solo avessi millesettecento anni in meno.” Jim voleva solo andare via per l’imbarazzo, inoltre riusciva a captare quanto la cosa stesse divertendo il medico. Spock invece se ne stava semplicemente lì. Oh, avrebbero parlato anche di questo. Tre giorni, tre dannatissimi giorni.  
  
“Facciamo millenovecentotre.” Una donna in tuta bianca si fece avanti parlando con tono sarcastico.  
“Certo. Signori, vi presento il capo del Reparto Medico Centrale di Knein V, il Dottor Atna.”  
Bones si fece avanti. “Signorina, è un piacere. Sono il Dottor McCoy.”  
“Lei è il Dottore? Allora avremo molto di cui parlare.”  
  
Ahhh, il gentiluomo del sud che era in Leonard era uscito fuori.  
  
“Seguitemi, il ricevimento si terrà nella Sala Principale dell’Ambasciata.” Proclamò Xobillty, iniziando a camminare.  
“Certo. Spock!” Chiamò Jim, voltandosi verso Spock e trovandolo a osservare una pianta; Jim si rese conto che Xobillty non gli aveva lasciato ancora la mano, e non lo fece finché non entrarono nell’enorme salone pieno di gente e buffet di ogni sorta.  
  
\---   
  
Bones prese da parte Jim che era sempre circondato da qualche kneiniano- sembrava una calamita per loro, ma erano tutti così cordiali che Kirk non se la sentiva di ritirarsi da qualsivoglia conversazione. Ogni tanto oltrepassavano un poco la soglia di spazio personale e lo toccavano ora sulla spalla, ora la schiena, ma Jim era così… affamato, di questo, che non era poi così fastidioso.  
  
“Se ne frega totalmente.” Sbottò a bassa voce Bones, indicando con un cenno di capo Spock, che parlava con due donne del reparto scientifico. “Io credevo che i vulcaniani fossero possessivi verso i loro compagni.”  
  
Jim avrebbe voluto dire che era una cena diplomatica e che lui e Spock non erano attaccati con la colla. “Ed io credevo di essere compagno di un vulcaniano.” Beh sì, voleva dire anche questo.  
  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
“Voglio dire: benvenuto nel club, amico!” Bevve l’acqua e posò il bicchiere vuoto.  
Bones lo guardò tra il preoccupato e l’infastidito. “Non avete risolto?”  
“Cosa risolvi se non c’è nulla da risolvere?” Stava cercando qualche cibo che non gli facesse gonfiare la gola e tossire nuvole azzurre per ore.  
“Come nulla?”  
Jim roteò gli occhi. “Esatto. Nulla. E mi riferisco alla leggenda T’hy’la. Notizia dell’ultima ora: è una leggenda. Almeno per me.”  
“E’ tutta colpa di quel dannato goblin con le-“  
“Bones! Non ho voglia di discutere. Con Spock siamo rimasti che parleremo a missione finita. Siamo a un ricevimento in nostro onore, lasciamo le questione personali a dopo, okay?”  
  
Lasciò perdere il cibo, e per fortuna Bones sembrò capire il messaggio, e giusto in tempo, visto che l’Ambasciatore si stava avvicinando con Atna.  
“Capitano,” iniziò l’anziano, “il buffet è di suo gradimento? Il suo Primo Ufficiale ci aveva riferito delle sue allergie.”  
  
Jim sperò di non balbettare. Spock aveva fatto cosa? Ah, sì, Spock l’aveva fatto per il Capitano Kirk, di sicuro. Non avrebbero fatto bella figura in caso contrario. Di base, per evitare contrattempi. Logico. Oh, Spock… cercava di convincersi che era stato un gesto amorevole.  
“Certamente, tutto squisito.” Peccato che non avesse molta fame. Spock spuntò tra lui e Bones, e mentre i due kneiniani annuivano e parlavano un attimo con un ragazzo, Jim si girò verso il compagno.  
“Spock… non sapevo che avevi avvertito delle mie intolleranze.”  
  
“Come Primo Ufficiale, rientra nei miei doveri.”  
  
Il cuore umano di Kirk perse qualche battito. Avere accanto Spock, avvertire il calore del suo corpo… ed essere così freddo… gli faceva male. Tanto valeva abituarsi a questo, dopotutto non che il loro rapporto fosse in realtà cambiato così tanto, da quando stavano assieme. Anzi, era quasi meglio prima. Era riuscito in qualche modo a incasinare tutto.  
  
“Signori.” Richiamò la loro attenzione il Dottor Atna. “Vorrei avere il piacere di presentarvi il Dottor Dluonno, un brillante xenobiologo. Lavora con me al Centro Medico.”  
Il giovane si presentò: “Perdonate la mia assenza. Ero nei laboratori per eseguire dei test che non potevano attendere. Con tutto rispetto, Capitano Kirk…” aggiunse in fretta.  
  
Jim lo guardò: era bello… occhi a mandorla chiari e lunghi capelli neri perfettamente tenuti indietro da una treccia. Con una presenza rilassante, quasi.  
“Si figuri,” rispose, “spero che il suo lavoro sia andato a buon fine. Questi sono il mio Primo Ufficiale, il Signor Spock e il Medico di Bordo, il Dottor McCoy.”  
  
“A breve i computer daranno il responso.”  
“Se posso,” intervenne Spock, “di cosa trattano questi test, Signor Dluonno?”  
“L’unione di diverse cellule al fine di creare un legame compatibile che possa far nascere un habitat per i Blockrien. Sono una specie che ultimamente fatica a trovare il proprio ambiente in cui vivere serenamente. I miei studi mirano a cercare di donare loro una vita in pace. Una casa.”  
  
Bones quasi si strozzò con la saliva e simulò dei colpi di tosse. Jim involontariamente allungò un dito verso la manica blu.  
  
“Affascinante…” mormorò meravigliato Spock, “le andrebbe di mostrarmi questo processo?”  
Dluonno sorrise e accettò. “Ne sarei felice, Signor Spock. Mi dica quando è libero.”  
“Adesso.” E si allontanò da Jim senza aver dato il minimo segno di aver percepito la sua paura. Il suo tocco.  
Sentì la mano di Bones sul braccio per poi andare via a parlare con Atna.  
  
“Capitano Kirk, le andrebbe di fare una passeggiata?”  
Jim guardò l’Ambasciatore, annuendo con la testa, per poi guardare Spock che oltrepassava un arco con il kneiniano.  
Che bella la diplomazia…  
  
  
\---   
  
  
L’Ambasciata era un grosso palazzo, come una reggia, piena di vetrate e pavimenti che ricordavano il marmo bianco terrestre e alti soffitti candidi. Grosse e pesanti tende che fecero pensare al Capitano che i tre soli di Knein V l’avrebbero resa una grande meta estiva.  
Avrebbe voluto godere di tutto quello e dei racconti dalla voce pacata di Xobillty, ma una parte di lui era altrove, finché questi non parlò di Len.  
  
“Il vostro medico ha davvero un buon cuore.”  
  
Jim sorrise con orgoglio. Avrebbe voluto dire che non occorreva avere alcun tipo di potere per capire quando speciale fosse Bones, ma non lo fece. Lui sapeva e bastava passare qualche minuto con Leonard per capirlo.  
“Grazie, Ambasciatore Xobillty. Il Dottor McCoy può apparire burbero, ma ha una grande passione e conoscenza; sulla Terra viene detto: alla vecchia maniera. Tuttavia è aperto a nuove frontiere.”  
  
Xobillty sorrise. “Ne parla con fierezza e sentimento. Ripone molta stima nel suo medico,” Jim annuì, “ne avete l’uno per l’altro.” Concluse l’anziano con voce dolce.  
“E molto di più.” Soffiò il giovane con dolcezza.  
  
Il Kneiniano allargò il sorriso, rivelando una perfetta fila di denti blu. “Sul serio? Confesso di aver percepito un legame, ma non pensavo fosse con Leonard McCoy! Sono vecchio, Capitano, ma posso ancora gioire per l’amore tra due anime. Non avevo detto nulla per non sembrare sfacciato. Le mie più sincere felicitazioni.”  
  
“Cos- io e- cosa? No! No, Ambasciatore.” Jim cercò di tenere ben presente che in quel momento era come se rappresentasse la Federazione nel suo insieme, non poteva permettersi di essere altro se non il Capitano Kirk. Per fortuna lo era. Non voleva di certo far scoppiare una guerra intergalattica! “Ho un legame, sì. Ma non con il Dottor McCoy. Bones è più come un fratello maggiore. Ci unisce qualcosa, sì, ma è amore fraterno.” Su Knein V esisteva? Evidentemente sì.  
  
“Un grande sentimento. Se il Dottore è un buon cuore, lei è davvero un’incredibile anima, Capitano. Ogni telepate ed empatico della città l’ha avvertita chiaramente.”  
“Signore… io non possiedo alcuna capacità particolare come voi o altre civiltà. Non intendo mancare di rispetto al popolo… ma sono solo umano.”  
“Non ne sono sicuro... ha uno spirito lucente. Costantemente alla ricerca dell’altro pezzo per poterlo proteggere. Questa creatura è molto fortunata.”  
  
Jim non la pensava così. “Il mio compagno è un vulcaniano.”  
L’anziano sembrava piacevolmente sorpreso, come se fosse ovvio: “Ah. Il Signor Spock.”  
“Abbiamo un legame.” Forse. Ma visto che neanche lui lo sapeva con certezza, non era davvero come se stesse dicendo una bugia a un diplomatico… vero?  
  
“Non ho mai assistito a un incollaggio vulcaniano.” Continuò, affascinato.  
“Neanche io.”  
“Ha detto di essere compagni. Ha mentito?”  
“No. Siamo compagni. È stato… involontario e spontaneo… ma non siamo legati agli occhi del suo popolo. Tanto meno a quelli di altri. Siamo impegnati, in modo serio. Molto serio… ecco perché preferisco il termine vulcaniano. Rispecchia in modo più accurato cosa provo.” Detto così, a voce, a una persona che beh, era un estraneo, era una pessima realizzazione. In che situazione si trovava?  
“Questo è poco convenzionale.”  
  
Se aveva notato o meno il termine al singolare non lo diede a vedere. Jim non avrebbe comunque parlato dei problemi della propria vita di coppia con l’amministratore di un pianeta su cui stavano facendo rifornimenti.  
  
“Oh, temo che _convenzionale_ non faccia parte di me.” Ammise senza modestia e arroganza.  
“Ecco spiegato perché… lei si scherma, Capitano. Per quale motivo tiene a freno i propri sentimenti, sminuendoli così tanto, verso il suo compagno? Anche questo fa parte del suo modo di operare diverso dall’ordinario?”  
  
Jim ripensò in un attimo al proprio “modo” di fare nelle relazioni: non averne. Per così tante ragioni… dimenticandosi che Xobillty poteva sentirlo. In parte ne fu sollevato. Gli evitava di raccontare ancora a voce cose che non voleva ricordare così spesso… più di quanto gli piacesse. Si diceva, tuttavia, che tutto lo aveva portato a Spock e che andasse bene così.  
  
“Singolare per un essere privo di poteri mutanti, fare ciò che fa lei, Capitano.”  
“Cosa faccio?”  
Scrollò le spalle. “Ha i propri sentimenti sparsi. Non li scherma in modo standard.”  
“Lei prima ha detto che lo faccio…”  
  
“Infatti. Quale modo migliore di nascondere le cose se non alla luce del sole? E lei lo è, Capitano Kirk, mi creda. Per ogni telepate lei è un sole accogliente e avvolgente. Ogni mente vibra quando è nelle vicinanze, attratta. Anche il suo compagno, sono certo che fatichi non poco a resistere. Deve avere molto autocontrollo. La mia età non me lo permetterebbe.”  
  
“Spock?” Jim scelse felicemente di ignorare l’apprezzamento personale di Xobillty. Parlare del suo Primo Ufficiale con questo era davvero strano, lo metteva a nudo quasi. Forse in lui rivedeva qualcosa che gli ricordava il suo vecchio amico? No, sorrise a se stesso, Spock è come nessuno mai. Ed era molto meglio essere preso in simpatia- quasi sull’intimo, che non affrontare rigide regole locali che più di una volta avevano impedito ai suoi uomini anche solo di sbarcare dalla nave su un qualche pianeta per respirare un poco di aria non riciclata. Meglio delle cordiali avance. “Lui è vulcaniano. Sì, molto. Sa davvero come comportarsi.” Non gli occorre autocontrollo, pensò, più probabile credere che il loro legame fosse un errore. Faceva male. Un male infernale. La sua stessa mente rimaneva paralizzata a questa eventualità… ma più passava il tempo e più realizzava che era la conclusione più ovvia: si erano sbagliati.  
  
L’anziano lo guardò. “Lei soffre.”  
Jim invece puntò gli occhi al pavimento. “Ambasciatore.”  
  
Questi continuò come se non avesse parlato. “E’ così giovane… un’anima che potrebbe essere così a pezzi… che splende. E lei, ripeto, lo fa. Per la sua nave e il suo compagno. La sua luce è per loro. Ma lei non da importanza a questa. La lascia lì, preda di chiunque, come se fosse di scarso valore. Si sta infliggendo una pena di cui non ha colpa.”  
  
Jim osservò il paesaggio florido e pulito oltre la grande vetrata. Un mondo.  
  
“Signore… questo pianeta… tutti i suoi cittadini possiedono una dote particolare, giusto?”  
“Sì.”  
“Quanti telepati ci sono?”  
“Molti.”  
Jim sospirò. “Bene.”  
  
Lì fuori, vicino a lui, c’era il vero T’hy’la di Spock. Forse addirittura alla porta accanto. Forse era Tigunk, l’assistente alato dell’Ambasciatore! Ma sarebbe stato troppo bello e Jim era stanco di illudersi.  
  
“Non avevo finito.” Proclamò il kneiniano.  
“Mi scusi. Prosegua.” Si leccò il labbro, cercando di prestare attenzione.  
“Il Signor Spock.” Perché era così interessato? “Lui è un’eccellente mente. Pura logica.”  
  
L’istinto ebbe la meglio, così come il suo amore “No. Spock è molto di più di un’eccellente mente logica. Lo prenderebbe come il più grande complimento, ma… non è solo questo. Lui… lui è… è come se avesse costruito e posizionato le stelle perché io potessi seguirle.” L’uno affianco all’altro… scosse la testa. “Mi perdoni. Sciocchi pensieri, Ambasciatore. Noi umani ne siamo pieni.” Sorrise cercando di far cadere l’argomento.  
  
“E il suo compagno lo sa di averle costruito le stelle?”  
“No, non credo. Non mi prende sul serio quando dico questo tipo di cose. Dice che sono illogico e continua con un resoconto dettagliato sul come si siano formate realmente.”  
“Questo la ferisce.”  
Solo finché avrebbe continuato a vedere Spock bloccato con lui in un’unione che non voleva davvero.  
“Le cose possono sempre migliorare, Ambasciatore. Sono sicuro che Knein V nasconde piacevoli sorprese.”  
  
L’anziano fece combaciare indice e medio, strusciandone assieme i polpastrelli. Jim non aveva la minima idea del significato. Il problema base di quando incontri altri esseri viventi è questo: hanno una cultura di cui difficilmente riesce ad assimilare tutto, ma giusto l’indispensabile per non rischiare di offendere un intero pianeta a tempo record.   
  
Esempio: prima che Spock glielo dicesse, lui non sapeva che i vulcaniani baciassero con le dita… ancora doveva capire un po’ come funzionava, perché detta così sembrava che Spock limonasse continuamente con il computer di bordo della sua postazione. No, perché questo voleva dire che Spock aveva più contatto fisico con qualcuno che non con lui. E che questo qualcuno potesse essere la sua nave un poco lo destabilizzava. Il vulcaniano non era più tornato sull’argomento.   
  
Come dicevamo: esempio. Detto. Lui e Spock non si erano mai baciati in quel modo. E il bel moro gli aveva chiaramente detto che poteva anche rispondere a un bacio umano, ma che per lui non significava poi molto. Così, Jim smise di cercare quelle labbra e Spock si era sempre dimostrato “non interessato” a un bacio vulcaniano. Quindi sì, esempio. Per i kneiniani cosa voleva dire?  
  
“E’ la stagione del nelipo.” Mostrò una pallina bianca.  
Jim annusò l’aria che passava dalle finestre aperte dal leggero vento fresco e si accorse di molte palline bianche, una gli passò vicino al naso e lui starnutì.  
Sarebbe riuscito a trovare un pianeta dove non c’era qualcosa a cui fosse allergico? Questo era meglio non metterlo nel Diario del Capitano…  
  
  
\---   
  
  
Jim aveva atteso Spock per tornare insieme. La faccia del vulcaniano tradiva il suo auto-controllo, rivelando chiaramente il disappunto per il suo comportamento, come se non volesse far vedere che lo conosceva… era un pensiero stupido, perché il pianeta stesso sapeva chi fossero… e forse era proprio questo a dar fastidio a Spock.   
  
E che Zeus lo fulmini a lui e al suo “Capitano, i vulcaniani non s’infastidiscono”. Ma di farsi vedere con Dluonno oh, questo evidentemente gli andava più che bene!  
  
All’inizio, Bones e Jim stesso pensavano che Spock nonostante la sua logica, avrebbe avuto difficoltà a gestire il lato espansivo di Jim, col suo fare tattile – era risaputo il territorialismo dei vulcaniani… invece Jim, adesso, si ritrovava sul punto di fare una scenata di gelosia al suo Primo Ufficiale. Però doveva resistere. Non si sarebbe abbassato a questo, era un dannato Capitano!  
  
Non era particolarmente tardi e il giorno dopo non avevano i turni Alpha, così Jim aveva pensato fosse perfetto proporre una partita a scacchi nei propri alloggi. Spock aveva assottigliato le labbra e sospirato silenziosamente, come a dire “devo proprio?”. Per fortuna, Spock aveva ancora un poco di buon senso e attese di essere soli nella cabina di Kirk. E, come sempre, il Capitano si premurò di rendere la zona più calda per il compagno.  
  
“Jim. La missione non è conclusa.” Disse, ricordandogli le sue parole.  
“Lo so, Spock. Voglio solo giocare a scacchi.” Suonava a metà tra l’arrabbiato e il supplichevole.  
“Pensavo che eravamo d’accordo nel rimandare il tutto.”  
  
Jim strinse i pugni. “Sì, esatto. Ma dannazione, Spock, ti sto solo chiedendo una maledetta partita a scacchi! Quante ne abbiamo fatte? E ti prego, so che le hai contate, quindi sai già che la risposta è _tante_! E anche di più! Desidero passare del tempo con te. Cosa c’è, non sopporti più la mia presenza neanche per una partita a scacchi?”  
“Al momento non trovo logica la tua proposta, tutto qui.”  
  
Jim si poggiò alla parete. “Ti rendi conto che passiamo meno tempo assieme da quando abbiamo legato, rispetto a quando ancora non sapevamo di essere compagni? Dio, Spock, mi manchi…” lo guardò con uno sguardo triste, sperava solo che non capisse quando fosse disperato. “Io non ti manco almeno un po’?”  
Spock lo squadrò. “Come può mancare qualcosa che non si ha, Jim?”  
  
Jim si coprì la faccia con le mani, tremando, prese dei profondi respiri cercando di non far scappare il suo cuore dalla bocca mentre parlava. Osservò l’altro. “Non credo di essere pronto per questo discorso…”  
  
“L’abuso di alcool porta a decisioni irrazionali di cui ti pentirai al cento punto venti percento.” Sputò.  
“Oh, ti prego. Non puoi usare quella carta! Sai perfettamente che non tocco niente da più di un anno. Letteralmente.” Agitò una mano. Non poteva credere che Spock usasse un colpo così basso.  
“Credi davvero?” Alzò un sopracciglio Spock.  
  
Jim passò in rassegna gli eventi: da quando aveva capito di amare Spock aveva perso interesse per chiunque altro, dedicandosi totalmente alla nave e alla conquista del bel vulcaniano, non concedendosi neanche il bicchierino della staffa con Bones come era solito fare dai tempi dell’Accademia.  
  
Jim aveva attenzioni solo per l’Enterprise e il suo compagno… ma non era possibile che Spock fosse geloso. Jim avvertiva il mal di testa tornare più forte.  
“Spock… io… non so a cosa ti riferisci. Non bevo alcun tipo di alcolico… e non ho fatto sesso con nessuno.” Avrebbe avanzato di nuovo la proposta della fusione per convincere Spock della propria verità? No, non era così stupido. “Sai che non ti tradirei mai…” sussurrò, “come potrei?”  
  
Spock fece un passo avanti e Jim sperò inutilmente in una carezza. Invece, quelle mani andarono dietro la rigida schiena e gli occhi di cioccolato erano come lastre di acciaio “Immagino… che quando si è predisposti, non è una colpa. Forse hai ragione, nel non sentire rimorso, se dal tuo punto di vista non hai commesso errori…”  
  
Jim rimase impietrito. “Cosa? Io- Spock! Io non ti ho tradito! Ti giuro. Non lo farei mai!” Ripensò al momento in cui hanno incontrato i kneiniani, “sei arrabbiato che l’Ambasciatore Xobillty mi ha preso la mano? Non l’ho baciato! Non era mia intenzione!”  
“Non ho interesse sull’accaduto. Tuttavia, è solo l’ultimo dei tanti.”  
  
Jim non capiva. Non capiva davvero. Sì, vero, Spock lo ignorava e rifiutava da mesi, non poteva essere qualcosa che Jim aveva fatto su Knein V nelle ultime ore, era qualcosa accaduto tempo prima. Ma la testa faceva così male che Kirk riusciva a pensare a stento.  
“Intendi dire che… per i costumi vulcaniani… io ti ho tradito?” La voce vibrò di paura, così come la sua anima. La sentiva, era spaventata. E il Katra di Spock la fissava impassibile mentre moriva. “Spock, aiutami a capire! Dammi modo di comprendere dove ho sbagliato! E quando!”  
  
“Sarebbe inutile, Jim. Inutile.” Negò con tono fermo. “Tu non sei predisposto per comprendere.”  
“Come? Io di credo. Mi fido di te con la mia vita! Con la mia anima! Con il mio tutto!”  
“La tua anima…” biascicò ruvido Spock, “sai che gli abitanti di Knein V nascono con doti particolari? Tutti loro. Davvero affascinante.”  
Jim cercò di seguire il ragionamento, col timore di dove volesse andare a parare. “Sì, lo so.”  
  
“E sai anche…” continuò Spock, “che non tutti li manifestano naturalmente? Alcuni possono avere difficoltà, qui hanno creato una sostanza liquida che è iniettata per endovena e poi si procede con il percorso e i test al fine di aiutare il potere a manifestarsi.” Adesso Jim si sentiva seriamente preso in giro… gli abitanti di un intero pienata avevano la possibilità di ottenere questo non solo nascendoci già ma anche tramite i progressi della medicina… la testa martellava sempre più intensamente.  
  
“E scommetto che queste informazioni te le ha riferite lo scienziato.”  
“Lo Xenobiologo Dluonno.” Lo corresse prontamente.  
  
Jim non aveva dimenticato quel nome, Spock aveva molta memoria, ma anche il Capitano non scherzava. Quasi Jim era portato a pensare che Spock non avesse ancora digerito la storia della Kobayashi Maru…  
“Hai trovato un compagno di giochi con cui giocare al piccolo chimico, Spock?” Buttò lì, scegliendo volutamente ogni termine.  
  
Il vulcaniano alzò un sopracciglio. “Non ho mai giocato al piccolo chimico, Jim. Però, se ho capito bene cosa intendi… devo dire che sì, la compagnia del Signor Dluonno è… oltremodo _piacevole_.”  
  
Forse poteva iniziare a sbattere la testa contro la paratia della nave: “Se è così delizioso, allora vale la pena di incontrarlo, immagino.”  
“No Jim, tu non lo incontrerai. Sarebbe troppo rischioso.”  
“Perché?”  
“Non vorrei che gli saltassi addosso.” Sussurro minaccioso, con uno sguardo tagliente. “Per non parlare delle ripercussioni che una cosa del genere avrebbe sugli accordi interplanetari tra Knein V e il resto della Federazione.”  
  
Le prime parole dirette di Spock da sette mesi. Ed erano per accusare Jim di non essergli fedele.  
  
“Tranquillo, Spock. Non sono così stronzo da provarci con i fidanzati dei miei amici.”  
“Non siamo amici.”  
“Lo so, Déi, lo so!” Batté un pugno al muro, “a fine missione dobbiamo davvero fare qualcosa per questa situazione, Spock, perché io non ce la faccio più.”  
“Tre giorni, come avevamo stabilito. Ora vado a meditare nei miei alloggi.”  
  
Uscì senza aggiungere altro e Jim si chiese se sarebbe finito come Orlando, con Bones che andava sulla luna per recuperare la sua ragione.  
  
  
\---   
  
  
  
“_Il Capitano Kirk ha un grande potenziale empatico. Non mi stupirei di scoprire che nel suo DNA ci sia materiale mutante come noi kneiniani_.”  
  
Bones continuava a ripensare alle parole del Dottor Atna e di altri medici del dipartimento che sembravano tutti molto interessati a Jim. Okay, non era una novità che il Capitano dell’Enterprise per un motivo o un altro focalizzasse l’attenzione con risvolti positivi o negativi a seconda dei casi, ma di certo non passava inosservato.   
  
E adesso questa storia del potenziale empatico… davvero Jim poteva avere del materiale genetico che se svegliato, gli avrebbe fatto affiorare questo tipo di poteri? Per quanto simili, umani e kneiniani erano diversi, soprattutto sul fronte microscopico come il mondo delle cellule.  
  
Che Kirk fosse l’unico umano compatibile? Beh, conoscendo Jim era probabile… che tutto si sarebbe risolto in catastrofe, per poi salvarsi per il rotto della cuffia. Ma questa volta rischiava grosso.  
  
Leonard era nell’infermeria dell’Enterprise, il ricevimento concluso da diverse ore e lui non riusciva a dormire, la Chapel fu comprensiva e non disse nulla su quanto fosse importante che riposasse… Leonard fissava le schede mediche di Jim confrontandole con quelle standard kneiniane... se davvero avesse funzionato, se Jim fosse stato compatibile, avrebbe ottenuto quel qualcosa che sentiva mancargli per poter stare con Spock.  
  
Sapeva che non si sentiva completo e adatto per l’ottuso vulcaniano, ma era questa la soluzione? Doveva dirglielo in qualità di suo medico o tacere in quanto amico? Leonard temeva che, nello scoprire di quest’opportunità, Jim non ci avrebbe pensato due volte a mettere a rischio tutto, pur di essere il T’hy’la di Spock, nonostante provasse ad auto-convincersi che non lo era, segretamente lo sperava, a tal punto che i sogni erano diventati incubi che lo perseguitavano ogni istante.  
  
Leonard sostituì nella propria mente le parole di Atna con quelle del Giuramento di Ippocrate, cercando di capire cosa fare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fine prima parte-  



	2. I would take a whisper if that’s all you have to give but it isn’t, isn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readme,please!  
Siamo nel giorno. Siamo nel giorno.  
Dicevo che ho questo progetto in cantiere, il che è vero… è questa storia è arrivata a massima velocità curvatura e non ho potuto fare altro che lasciarla correre… ed ero tornata alla prima… poi si vede che stavano costruendo un motore più potente su qualche altra nave, perché mi ritrovo a lavorare su una terza (?) storia. Vediamo il positivo: non m’illudo che possa essere una one-shot, non ci penso nemmeno.  
Manco a dire che ho un modo di operare lineare… semplicemente non ne ho uno. Arrivano immagini, idee, roba vista qua e là che mi fa arrivare ad altro, poi mi documento e prendo appunti ovunque e iniziano a esserci pezzi sparsi che poi metto assieme. Io m’impegno nel lavorare in modo ordinato e preciso… è che poi le cose mi scoppiano in faccia… felicemente. Quindi sì, inizialmente qui ero nella stessa situazione di Jim. Però, come sappiamo, lo spettacolo deve continuare e noi continueremo a mandare avanti la baracca <3.  
Ringrazio ancora infinitamente Logan Way per aver preso il suo tempo prezioso e usato per star dietro agli orrori che le ho passato. Se è rimasto qualcosa si tratta di una mia svista.  
Vi auguro una piacevole lettura e molte buone vibrazione al cioccolato <3

**“Stars can’t shine without darkness.”**  
_“Yeah they can! The sun is a star and it’s always shining!”_  
  
  
Seconda Parte  
  
_“I would take a whisper if that’s all you have to give but it isn’t, isn’t.”_  
_(Echo – Jason Walker)_

  
  
  


Jim fece fatica a dormire. Si sentiva sfinito quindi credeva che sarebbe crollato, invece si prospettava una lunga notte insonne perché ovviamente lui non aveva capito un cazzo di niente, e appunto per questo, in un momento non ben definito della nottata, la testa smise di fare male, come avvolta in un abbraccio. E lui ne aveva così bisogno…  
Illudendosi che fosse Spock, si lasciò cadere nel sonno.  
  


E in effetti dormì molto bene, poche ore, ma erano state ore di profondo sonno, senza svegliarsi neanche una volta e privo anche d’incubi. Cercò di conservare questa sensazione quando si svegliò completamente e si ricordò tutto: dello sbarco, della festa, di Dluonno e delle parole di Spock… ancora non gli era chiaro come lo aveva tradito, e poi quel discorso dal nulla delle mutazioni aiutate dalla medicina… forse Spock gli stava dando la possibilità di riscattarsi. Possibile che fosse un suo modo per dirgli qualcosa?  
  


L’Ambasciatore Xobillty gli aveva più volte fatto i complimenti, stupito da ciò che riusciva a fare senza essere in possesso di alcuna capacità sovraumana… e se non fosse stato umano?  
  


Questa domanda era come una rivelazione che sembrava aprirgli la strada verso Spock. Come telapate poteva fondersi con Spock e fargli capire quanto lo amava, poteva fargli vedere e sentire ogni cosa che provava nei suoi confronti, poteva unire le loro menti e ottenere così quel senso di appartenenza completa e reciproca. La sola idea gli mise i brividi… si osservò allo specchio e gli uscì un sorriso stupido: gli si era presentata davanti un’opportunità, per una volta le cose sarebbero andate per il meglio: se non era davvero il degno compagno per quel dannato vulcaniano poteva diventarlo. E quando James Kirk si metteva in testa una cosa, niente poteva deviarlo dal suo obbiettivo.  
  


Con un caldo vento che gli soffiava nella mente, in divisa regolamentare, Jim uscì di corsa diretto verso la cabina affianco, per istinto: Kirk era un uomo di istinto. Doveva assolutamente parlare con Bones, ma prima sentiva l’esigenza di vedere Spock. Sparargli in faccia il sorriso di chi aveva la soluzione a ogni cosa. Ma Spock non rispose. Non c’era. Va bene, si disse, poteva dirgli dopo che il suo compagno era un genio!  
  


In infermeria trovò Leonard seduto alla scrivania mentre mangiucchiava un toast replicato, intento ad osservare dei parametri anatomici sullo schermo medico.

  
“Bones!” Salutò allegrò. “Non mi aspettavo di trovarti in piedi, ma tra le braccia della bella Atna!” Kirk era appena volgare di prima mattina… dal giorno in cui aveva imparato a parlare.  
L’amico però non ci diede tanto peso, infondo Bones aveva un filtro speciale placcato in dilitio per le sue cazzate. “Non dovresti essere a fare colazione col tuo bel compagno goblin che fa finta di non volerti? Saranno tutti quei romanzi che mi racconta Chapel, ma sono certo che un giorno esploderà e scoprirai che sotto la superficie si nasconde un piccolo e tenero vulcaniano a cui piacciono le coccole-” si bloccò, fissando il toast e posandolo. “Cosa c’hanno messo qui dentro?”

Jim rise: se la immaginava la Chapel ronzare attorno a Leonard aggiornandolo su tutte quelle storie fin troppo romanzate che continuava a leggere. E Len che credeva di non sentirla e invece si ritrova interessato anche lui.  
“Oh, Bones, come sei romantico. Sposami!” Allungò un braccio verso di lui.

Bones incrociò le braccia al petto facendo una sinfonia di smorfie- sì, perché Jim sentiva in sottofondo un rumore diverso per ogni faccia che faceva l’altro, un poco come quei vecchi cartoni animati…  
“Jim, te l’ho detto mille volte: non ti farò mai il baciamano!”  
  


“Mi spezzi il cuore, tesoro…” fece svolazzare quella mano, “non dovresti essere un gentiluomo del sud?”  
Bones sospirò. “Non sono dell’umore adatto, ragazzo, scusa.”  
  


Jim lo studiò, scordandosi il motivo per cui era andato in infermeria: non erano sotto attacco, non era una missione pericolosa e non c’erano Klingon o navi nemiche nelle vicinanze, non c’era stato alcun Allarme Rosso da quando erano in orbita attorno al pianeta Knein V. Certo, le questioni diplomatiche non erano la prima scelta su come passare il primo giorno di sbarco dopo molto, però gli sembrava che l’amico avesse passato una buona serata…  
  


“Non ci sono stati attacchi o chiamate di emergenza,” iniziò il Capitano, “quindi, a meno che Scotty non stia di nuovo senza voce come quella volta che ha urlato contro Kevin e Giotto per quasi un’ora per averli sorpresi a fare la lotta libera vicino la stanza nel Nucleo di Curvatura… e siccome non hai le mani in qualche torace aperto, né feriti, dovresti essere sollevato, Bones. Va tutto alla grande!” Si avvicinò e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
  


“Per adesso…” mormorò tetro.  
“Un po’ di ottimismo pensi che ti ucciderà?” Alzò le sopracciglia. Sul serio: comprendeva che Bones non facesse i salti di gioia all’idea della missione quinquennale, che odiasse il teletrasporto e che anche un sasso apparentemente inanimato su un qualche pianeta appena scoperto potesse mangiarli vivi… a Kirk questo piaceva: l’esplorazione, arrivare là dove nessuno è mai stato prima… avrebbe trovato divertente anche quel sasso perché chissà, poteva essere lo scriba di qualcuno, essere una popolazione del tutto sconosciuta con cui entrare a contatto… sì, va bene: Prima Direttiva! E’ che tutto era così meraviglioso che troppo spesso si scordava della Prima Dannatissima Direttiva. Sperava di riuscire a far vedere questa faccia della medaglia al buon medico, un giorno.  
  


Bones emise uno dei suoi suoni di faccia e Jim sapeva che aveva preso una tremenda decisione. Era lo stesso rumore che aveva fatto quando aveva scelto di aiutarlo a salire sull’Enterprise mentre era ancora sotto accusa, seguito da quando gli aveva detto che sì, avrebbe prestato servizio per cinque anni sulla stessa come Ufficiale Capo Medico di Bordo. Quella che emetteva quando vedeva che Kevin non si decideva ancora a portare i pantaloni era diversa…  
  


“Devo farti vedere una cosa. A dire il vero non so se è giusto il termine dovere. Dovere? Come medico sì, soprattutto visto che sei il mio Paziente Numero Uno, e per la cronaca, Jimmy, lo saresti anche se non fossi il Capitano di questa barcarola-“ Jim gli sorrise con enorme affetto: Bones sapeva farlo sentire apprezzato e amato come mai nessuno prima. Forse l’Ambasciatore Spock poteva fare di più, ma ancora: Spock era un caso diverso, era unico. Esattamente come Bones. “Però voglio che tu sappia, che tu sia messo al corrente di ciò che possono essere le possibilità. In bene e in male.”  
  


Jim girò la testa allo schermo azzurrino; aveva a che fare con quelle immagini? “Ho qualche malattia che si è scatenata con l’esposizione a qualcosa sul pianeta?” Lui si sentiva benissimo, aperto e sanguinante: _benissimo_.  
Bones digitò qualcosa. “Questa che vedi, è l’anatomia e la biologia kneiniana.”  
  


“Non sembrano tanto diversi da noi umani.”  
“Infatti.” Suonava dispiaciuto, continuò e con le dita portò una seconda immagine quasi identica accanto alla prima. “Questa invece, è… beh, ti riconosci?”  
Jim sorrise. “Bones,” soffiò sensuale, “se volevi foto sexy di me bastava chiedere…” in realtà si riconosceva solo per i parametri che oramai sapeva a memoria, altrimenti senza conoscere, avrebbe potuto confondere i due corpi.  
“Risparmiami! Cerca di restare serio per un attimo e ascoltami. A quanto-”  
  


Ma Jim non lo ascoltava; la sua mente viaggiava a una curvatura che gli ingegneri della Flotta Stellare non avevano ancora raggiunto. Non era un medico, ma poteva arrivarci e il motivo della sua visita tornò più forte e la sua scelta più determinata.  
  


“I kneiniani sono creature con doti naturali innate. Per noi hanno i superpoteri!” Prese a parlare Jim, osservando quelle foto davanti a lui con sguardo luminoso, “Bones,” si leccò le labbra, “L’Ambasciatore Xobillty mi ha detto che potrei avere anche io- essere anche io come un kneiniano. So che non mentiva, era convinto di quello che diceva.”  
  


“Il Dottor Atna mi ha detto la stessa cosa, inoltre l’Ambasciatore Xobillty è un telepatico di ramo empatico… dubito che volesse dirti cavolate, anzi credo che abbia una cotta per te. Ehy, ragazzino, sei una calamita per i vecchi ambasciatori da riti voodoo mentali.” Provò a scherzare e Jim si lasciò trascinare dal momento, perché anche il Dottor Atna aveva forse sentito qualcosa, come detto da Xobillty.  
  


“Se così fosse--- Bones, quante possibilità ci sono che io sia come… un empatico dormiente?” Aveva il fiatone dall’aspettativa.  
  


McCoy scrutò ancora i dati sullo schermo medico, corrucciato. Esattamente come l’aveva trovato appena entrato. Bones era il migliore!  
“Uh… non lo so, Jim. Davvero. Atna mi ha spiegato che non tutti i kneiniani manifestano naturalmente i loro poteri, che possono tardare e che questo non è così strano… loro hanno questo metodo per svegliare il gene che permette lo sviluppo del potere… ma è una pratica pericolosa per un umano. Siamo abbastanza simili, ma non così tanto.”  
  


“Questo già lo so. Spock mi ha già riferito quando loro siano perfetti e quanto invece io non lo sia. Per favore, non ripetermi le stesse cose, voglio solo sapere: ci sono test o simili per capire se nascondo del DNA rassomigliante a quello kneiniano?”  
  


Leonard non aveva preso bene la notizia che già sapeva e soprattutto, chi gliel’avesse detta. “Solo uno. E non è un leggero placebo. È il vero liquido che può renderti empatico o… morire…”  
Jim prese un respiro profondo, provando a riordinare le nozioni appena ottenute: “Quindi… solo facendolo, potrò saperlo, giusto? E le alternative sono due: o ne esco vivo con dei poteri, o morto.”  
  


“O potresti rimanere in coma come un vegetale per il resto dei tuoi giorni.”  
  


Questo voleva dire niente più viaggi nello spazio. Niente più poltrona. Sapeva che in questo scenario eventuale, Spock non era neanche da calcolare. E non gli piaceva… suonava troppo come uno scenario senza via d’uscita. Non da James T. Kirk.  
  


“Aspetta un attimo,” Bones abbassò la luminosità dello schermo azzurrino, e adesso gli occhi determinati e malinconici di Jim erano ancora più luminosi, “non vorrai mica correre un rischio del genere per quel vulcaniano, vero?”  
  


Jim non voleva mentire a Bones, non aveva senso e, anche se tutti i vulcaniani si fossero riuniti per stilare un elenco dei motivi per cui sarebbe stato logico omettere alcune cose a Leonard, Jim non lo avrebbe fatto comunque.  
“Mi ha accusato d’infedeltà…” biascicò, vergognandosi, eppure era la verità… anche meno dolorosa di come gli era apparsa quando l’aveva detta Spock. Perché non aveva fatto supposizioni, no… Spock ne aveva la certezza.  
  


“Quindi Spock si sente giustificato a comportarsi come un bastardo?” La rabbia iniziava a montare nella voce e nel volto di McCoy. Non esisteva abbastanza calmante sulla nave in quel momento.  
  


“Dice che non è colpa mia, che capisce che ho una… una predisposizione, al tradimento.”  
Leonard spalancò la bocca, inorridito: “Ti ha dato della puttana? Brutto bastardo dal sangue verde!”  
  


“Io non mi _sento_ una puttana! Non l’ho tradito, Bones!” Jim era tranquillo, perché aveva trovato uno scenario vincente. Più o meno…  
Il ricordo degli occhi di Spock gli faceva male, però.  
  


“Ehy, ragazzo, io ti credo. Ma non sono io il tuo fidanzato… forse lui non ti merita, sai? Non fa per te, Jim…” gli puntò gli occhi dritti nei suoi, “vuoi rischiare davvero di morire, per avere una possibilità di essere quello che lui chiama degno compagno? Lo sei già. Più che degno.” Provò a fargli capire, ma se Spock era cieco, Jim oramai era sordo.  
  


“Da piccolo…” sussurrò Jim, “ero solito dire che non avevo un’anima. Perché se l’avessi avuta… mi sarei già ammazzato… Spock mi ha fatto capire che non solo ne possiedo una, ma che posso amare. Ho conosciuto la felicità… solo per sentirmi dire che non fa per me.” Non aveva lacrime da piangere, Kirk, solo altro sangue da sputare a terra. “Capisci perché devo almeno tentare? E’ una possibilità su mille. Un cinquanta e cinquanta. Ma c’è, e non intendo farmela scappare.”  
  


“Sembra quello che si dice uno scenario senza via d’uscita, lo sai?”  
“Lui ne vale la pena.”  
  


Leonard non era d’accordo, guardava uscire Jim dalla propria infermeria, e mentre continuava a fissare tutti quei dati che si sarebbe sognato per le prossime notti a venire, schiacciò il pulsante del comunicatore sulla scrivania: “Infermeria al Signor Spock.”  
“Qui Spock.” Rispose subito il vulcaniano.  
Bones si trattenne, almeno per il momento. “Può venire in infermeria?”  
“Sì. Spock chiudo.”  
  


Non gli era mai piaciuto che Jim saltasse da un letto a un altro per i primi tempi dell’Accademia e durante le primissime licenze di sbarco, sperava che mettesse la testa a posto, che incontrasse una persona per bene e tranquilla… non un maledetto folletto privo di emozioni!

Che poi Bones sapeva che ne aveva oh, eccome se ne aveva, di emozioni, ma proprio il fatto che le reprimesse, che facesse il possibile per non esternare alcunché… lo mandava su tutte le furie.  
  


Fosse stata una cotta, qualcosa di passeggero… no, Jim era totalmente perso, quanto lucido al limite della razionalità tanto da sembrare spaventoso. Jim si era approcciato in questa cosa chiamata relazione a lungo termine che non aveva mai sperimentato, esattamente come faceva per ogni altra cosa: buttandosi senza pensarci due volte. Era talmente preso e così concentrato nel dare tutto se stesso a Spock, cercando in tutti i modi di capirlo e far funzionare il rapporto… che Spock se ne approfittasse? Leonard era più che certo che dietro tutto questo, ci fossero le parole di Spock. Era sua la colpa, il motivo per cui Jim si sentiva un rottame incapace. Al punto da rischiare la propria carriera e vita in un laboratorio su un pianeta del Quadrante Beta, nella speranza di poter essere come il suo compagno voleva. No, questo non lo tollerava.  
  


La porta si aprì e Spock entrò composto. “Voleva vedermi, Dottore?”  
“Proprio lei, sì.” Sbottò, McCoy cercò di ricordarsi di stare calmo. Ma al diavolo i protocolli e la calma: si trattava della vita di Kirk! Del suo migliore amico, di suo fratello minore.  
“Le chiedo di essere sintetico, Dottore. Ho molto lavoro da fare, nei laboratori.”  
Sorrise. “Oh, tranquillo, lo sarò.” Puntò un dito verso lo schermo medico, alzando la luminosità. “Adesso lei mi dirà quello che ha detto a Jim.”  
Spock alzò appena un sopracciglio. “Può essere più specifico?”  
  


“Le è andato a dire che deve cambiare, per caso? Gli ha detto dei test kneiniani per le cellule dormienti e gentilmente invitato a farli con qualcosa come: se lei Capitano fosse un telepatico allora sarebbe adatto come compagno? No, perché se davvero ha osato dire una cosa simile, posso fare in modo che lei sia portato su un’altra nave. Non vedrà mai più Jim!” Si zittò, mettendo su un ghigno. “Ma questo non la preoccupa, vero? A lei non importa di quel ragazzo. Per lei è solo… solo un pezzo di carne da calpestare! Lei non proverà vergogna, Spock, ma posso assicurarle che la provo io per lei.”  
  


Spock non parlò, ma si avvicinò agli schermi: “Interessante.” Proclamò. “Lei sostiene che il Capitano può superare il test?”  
  


McCoy lo guardò schifato. “Mi ha sentito, ottuso goblin dalle orecchie a punta? Jim può morire. E per cosa? Solo perché vorrebbe un poco di amore. Da lei! Gliene basterebbe anche un goccio, Jim se lo farebbe bastare per anni… anche se si meriterebbe di più che amore qualcuno che non capisce quanto prezioso sia ciò che ha tra le mani…”  
  


“Non sono responsabile delle scelte personali del Capitano. Adesso, devo tornare ai laboratori. E ah, Dottore, le sarei grato se mi potesse inviare queste ricerche che ha condotto sulla somiglianza della biologia a livello cellulare tra kneiniani e umani. Intendo studiarla in modo approfondito.”  
  


Bones non capiva se era un modo tutto di Spock per preoccuparsi di Jim, ma continuava a non piacergli.  
“Lei fa parte della vita personale del Capitano.” Gli ricordò. “Capitano che non ci sarà più, se continuerà a dare ascolto alle sue parole.”  
A porte aperte e di spalle, Spock rispose. “Non è mia intenzione nuocere al Capitano.”  
“Non fa altro da mesi, Spock.”  
  


  
  
Senza turni in plancia o minaccia imminente c’era davvero poco che Kirk potesse fare: oltre che verificare ogni quattro ore come procedevano i rifornimenti e le riparazioni varie e gli scambi, aveva fin troppo tempo libero, non si era mai reso conto di quanto Spock riempisse le sue giornate… beh, non era proprio così, Jim era più che consapevole di quello che sentiva verso Spock. Era il suo primo pensiero al mattino e l’ultimo prima di addormentarsi. Con Spock accanto e in sottofondo i rumori dell’Enterprise… Jim si sentiva a casa. Non aveva neanche bisogno di chiudere gli occhi, era in automatico cullato da quella sensazione di appartenenza che lo completava.  
  


Ricordava perfettamente quando aveva realizzato di amare il suo Primo Ufficiale… non ci aveva messo nulla ad abbracciare la sola idea di poter passare il resto della sua vita con lui. Sapeva che i vulcaniani erano compagni fedeli e che prendevano un solo compagno nella loro vita… un posto a cui far ritorno, una calma stabilità scelta in totale libertà…  
  


Sorrise. Oh, quanto era stato stupido e ingenuo… avrebbe dovuto capire che Spock non ricambiava… gli era sembrato troppo strano che Spock accettasse il loro legame spuntato come dal nulla. Quando aveva domandato a se Spock fosse d’accordo con tutto questo, non avendolo scelto, Spock aveva risposto che le loro menti erano compatibili e che rinunciare al legame sarebbe stato altamente illogico.  
  


Jim alzò l’inclinazione del tapis roulant, regolando la respirazione. Dopo un’ora e quaranta di corsa la sua mente era ancora al ricordo di quel momento e di come lui, all’epoca, fosse convinto che quello era il modo di Spock per dichiararsi.  
  


Come faceva quel Kirk a capire sempre e comunque il suo Spock? E, se erano una costante universale… perché doveva essere proprio lui la versione difettosa? Era troppo giovane per comprendere davvero il legame T’hy’la? Per quanto ancora doveva soffrire prima di avere della pace nella propria vita?  
  


Aumentò la velocità provando a levare un po’ di tensione e di tenere a mente che presto la missione sarebbe finita e con essa, il suo rapporto con Spock. Forse, questo significava dare una possibilità ad entrambi… ma anche sottoporsi a quei test su Knein V lo era.  
Non aveva mai avuto problemi a buttarsi di testa, in ogni occasione. Ma questa volta comprendeva da solo la situazione.  
  


“Capitano.” Spock gli si parò davanti. “Una parola.”  
  


Jim cercò di mettere a fuoco la sua figura e per un poco rimasero così… Jim che correva veloce, Spock davanti a lui. Sembrava raggiungibile, ma non lo sarebbe mai stato, non lo avrebbe mai raggiunto… pensò che qualcosa del genere doveva esserci nei romanzi rosa della Capo Infermiera Chapel.  
  


Ansimò appena a corto di ossigeno. Non era davvero intenzionato a fermarsi. Voleva parlare a Spock, informarlo della sua scelta. Ma Spock sarebbe stato disposto a ascoltarlo e prenderlo sul serio? Qualunque sarebbe stata la reazione di Spock, Jim avrebbe comunque avuto una risposta… e sentiva che non avrebbe cambiato la propria scelta. Anche se ancora non ne aveva una. Forse.  
  


Spock abbassò la velocità, fino a quando il macchinario si fermò. Jim respirava pesantemente nonostante fosse allenato e quello facesse parte della routine dei suoi allenamenti. Il cuore invece batteva forte per altri motivi.  
  


Scese dall’attrezzo e prese l’asciugamano che aveva messo sulla panca accanto.  
“Spock,” iniziò, mentre prese a tamponarsi il volto e i capelli. Aveva davvero bisogno di una doccia, Spock sembrava non gradire l’odore del suo sudore e sapeva quanto i sensi dei vulcaniani fossero più sviluppati, “necessito di una doccia sonica. Urgente.” Provò a sorridere.  
  


“Infatti.”  
Cercò di asciugarsi alla meglio, poi si posò il panno sulle spalle. “Se mi vuole seguire… può parlarmi durante la strada.”  
  


Spock lo squadrò attentamente senza proferire parola, ma solo annuendo con la testa.  
Jim fece solo spallucce, chiedendosi cosa volesse… a dire il vero poteva benissimo lavarsi nelle docce della palestra. Non riusciva a capire se il fatto che Spock avesse accettato di andare nella sua cabina per lavarsi fosse un buon segno o meno.  
  


“Mi scusi,” continuò, “mi trovo costretto a fare una deviazione nei miei alloggi. Non sono solito portarmi un cambio, quando vengo a fare la mia sessione di allenamenti.” Forse Spock non si ricordava di questo. “Se però è così urgente, posso farmi la doccia sonica qui. Per una volta non succederà niente.”  
  


“Preferisco gli alloggi, Capitano.”  
  


Jim sbatté gli occhi azzurri mentre si leccava le labbra, sentendo il sapore salato… aveva la tuta appiccicata alla pelle. Il logo della NASA più scuro per il sudore. Affrettò il passo verso il turboascensore, perché immaginava fosse una tortura per il naso vulcaniano.  
  


“Come mi ha trovato, comunque?” Tentò di fare conversazione nell’inutile tentativo di distrarlo dall’odore, avvertiva Spock irrigidirsi mano a mano che i minuti passavano.  
“L’ho localizzata col computer, ovviamente.” Si guardava attorno, guardingo, e a Jim sembrava come alla ricerca di qualcosa. Una scusa per andarsene, chissà.  
“Logico.”

Non correva, ma l’aria continuava a non arrivargli ai polmoni in modo corretto. Che cosa si aspettava… che Spock rispondesse: mi è bastato seguire la tua mente, che chiama la mia? No, non era plausibile. In altre vite sì, ma non in questa. Ma poteva renderlo possibile, giusto? Percepire una connessione, dividere uno spazio solo loro… un sogno. Già… un sogno.  
  


Dal turboascensore uscì Giotto, che fu come sorpreso di trovarsi davanti il suo Capitano in leggings rossi attillati e una vecchia maglietta della Nasa. Jim si permise di provare un lieve imbarazzo dovuto all’attenta osservazione da parte dell’uomo.  
  


“Signor Giotto.” Non poteva di certo chiamarlo Cupcake… dopotutto era il Capo della Sicurezza! “Immagino che siano giorni noiosi per voi della Sicurezza.” Scherzò.  
“Sempre meglio la noia, Signore.”  
  


Jim si ricordò delle proprie pessime condizioni e cercò di darsi un tono. “Mi aspetto comunque che i suoi ragazzi siano pronti a ogni evenienza.”  
“Senz’altro, Signore. Il Reparto Sicurezza è sempre pronto per lei. Ogni volta che vuole.”  
  


Kirk avrebbe voluto rispondere che non chiamava la Sicurezza per volere, ma per necessità di protezione verso i propri uomini o verso gli abitanti di un pianeta, ma Spock non gliene diede il tempo.  
  


“Capitano...” mormorò, ma a Jim quel tono diede i brividi. Era minaccioso.  
“Buon proseguimento, Signor Giotto.”  
Cupcake non ebbe il tempo di salutare che Spock proclamò: “Ponte Cinque.” E le porte si chiusero.  
  


Quelli che seguirono furono i sette secondi più lunghi della vita di James T. Kirk, passati nel pesante silenzio del suo Primo Ufficiale.  
Doveva essere per il suo odore che in un ambiente chiuso è più concentrato, si disse, ma Spock era visivamente a disagio, a Jim dispiaceva, anche se ci aveva fatto l’abitudine negli ultimi mesi a vederlo così… restavano sette secondi d’inferno.  
  


Ma nonostante questo, una volta nei propri alloggi, come una protezione dall’universo esterno… il solo fatto di avere Spock lì, lo rasserenava… iniziava a chiedersi di che disturbo soffrisse. O aveva a che vedere con le notizie che gli aveva dato Bones? Una chiacchierata, di qualunque tipo di natura, con il medico o l’essersi sfogato in palestra doveva sicuramente aver aiutato ad alleviare la tensione dentro di sé.  
  


“Ci metterò un minuto.” Disse, alzando in automatico come al solito i riscaldamenti, sparendo nel bagno singolo e facendosi velocemente la doccia sonica. Fu la più rapida da quando andava all’Accademia. Si mise il pigiama della Flotta e tornò nella zona giorno, dove Spock non si era mosso di un millimetro.  
  


Pensò che forse era questo l’inferno per Spock. Il suo profumo ovunque. Non era stata una buona idea…  
  


“Mi dica.” Lo invitò con un gesto della mano ad iniziare.  
Spock lo scrutò ancora, ma in modo diverso da prima. “Il Dottor McCoy mi ha informato che sta prendendo in considerazione di sottoporsi ai test su Knein V, di cui le avevo parlato io stesso.”  
Jim si pietrificò. “E quindi, cosa vuoi sapere?” Qualcosa a cui neanche lui aveva ancora una risposta.  
  


“Ho ottenuto una copia del lavoro del Dottore, in modo da studiarla. Trovo l’esperimento davvero affascinante…” inclinò il capo e Jim capì il motivo di tutti quegli sguardi: lo stava studiando. Aveva l’attenzione del suo ragazzo perché per lui ora era diventato come un topo da laboratorio? Preferiva di gran lunga essere una pila di libri con le gambe!  
“Lei è un soggetto singolare, Capitano, lo dimostra ancora una volta.” Complimenti? Aveva capito di non essere un esperto di modi vulcaniani.  
  


“Il Dottor McCoy le ha anche riferito che il soggetto ha il cinquanta per centro di possibilità di morire o finire come un vegetale?” Sollevò le sopracciglia, davvero curioso di sapere la risposta.  
  


“Le percentuali non l’hanno mai fermata. Anzi… a memoria direi che il cinquanta per cento è la percentuale più alta che ho riscontrato per lei da quando ho preso servizio sull’Enterprise. Il restante cinquanta consisterebbe nel renderla per metà kneiniano.”  
  


Posò una mano allo schienale della sedia della scrivania: Spock aveva ragione. Aveva preso decisioni più critiche in minor tempo e con minime possibilità dalla propria parte. Ma ogni volta, al proprio fianco, aveva avuto lui.  
“L’ambasciatore Xobillty insiste che potrei essere come lui. Un telepatico di ramo empatico.” Tamburellò le dita, “sarebbe… utile, no? Per la nave, intendo… esattamente come dicevi tu, Spock, mi renderebbe… migliore. Mi renderebbe degno. Qualcosa di buono.”  
  


“La nave?” Spock guardò le sue dita e Kirk smise di far rumore, annuendo.  
“Ci sarebbe poi un regalo.” Continuò sorridendo e parlando con voce morbida. “Ai Vulcaniani piacciono i regali?”  
“I Vulcaniani non hanno questi concetti e usi comuni terrestri, Capitano. I regali sono illogici.”  
  


Però a Uhura aveva regalato la collana di vokaya della madre. In segno di affetto e rispetto. C’era comunque coerenza in Spock, Jim si ritrovò a pensare che sì, anche lui provava questo per il Tenente delle Comunicazioni. Sì, ma il Tenente non era la sua ex ragazza… Spock non aveva neanche voluto che Nyota gli ridesse il gioiello. Usi Vulcaniani. E dopotutto, Spock non provava affetto per Kirk. Tantomeno rispetto. Era strano, perché pensava di avere almeno questo in ambito del loro lavoro.  
  


“Il mio è un regalo logico.” Allargò gli occhi senza lasciare che il sorriso andasse via.  
Kirk era lì in pigiama davanti a Spock, mesi prima Jim avrebbe almeno avanzato un passo verso il compagno, alla ricerca di un abbraccio, adesso non ci pensava nemmeno. Non voleva che quegli occhi diventassero arrabbiati, oltre che addolorati come lo erano adesso. Quindi cambiò argomento all’istante: “Sta per essere ora di pranzo! Anche se ignoro se i kneiniani lo chiamano così e che ora sia sul pianeta… che ne dici di andare a mangiare qualcosa?” Domando, con quel tono dolce che servava solo per il suo Primo Ufficiale e giusto quando erano soli. “Ti va di vagare senza meta finché non troviamo un ristorante vegetariano?”  
  


Spock puntò lo sguardo alla parete. “Sono occupato per il pranzo. Ho appuntamento con il Dottor Dluonno.”  
Jim non si lasciò scoraggiare. “Beh, possiamo mangiare tutti e tre assieme. Me lo presenti. E ti proverò che non sono lo stronzo sleale che pensi io sia.”  
Spock si rifiutò con fermezza. “_Kaiidth_, Jim.”  
“Perché?” Assottigliò gli occhi. Se avesse avuto la vista calorifica lo avrebbe incenerito.

Conosceva il significato del termine, ma non la scelta di Spock di usarlo.  
  


“C’ho che chiedi è illogico: _ciò che è, è_. Non si può cambiare.”  
“Come osi…” il cicalino della porta trillò. “Chi è?”  
“Uhura, Signore.”  
  


Jim fissò Spock, che sembrava valutare scrupolosamente la sua figura. Era lì, a due passi scarsi da lui, ancora… aveva davanti la sua oasi da cui non poteva bere. Spock non era quasi neanche più la roccia cui poteva aggrapparsi…  
“Avanti, Tenente.”  
  


Nyota aveva in mano un PADD e non appena si accorse che c’era anche il vulcaniano, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo- ah, auguri Uhura…  
  


“Non sapevo fosse già impegnato con il Signor Spock. Scusate l’intrusione.”  
Jim si mise le mani sui fianchi. “Alcuna intrusione,” neanche alcun impegno, se è per questo… “il Signor Spock se ne stava giusto andando.”  
Il moro salutò con un cenno la donna. “Corretto. Arrivederci, Capitano. Tenente Uhura.”  
  


“Buon divertimento Spock.” Girò attorno la scrivania e allargò le braccia in segno di aperta accoglienza: lei non c’entrava nulla con quello che riguardavano i problemi di non-coppia tra lui e Spock, si sedette: “Lei non è in servizio, dovrebbe essere su Knein V.”  
  


Nyota consegnò il PADD. “Sì, ma prima ho passato in rassegna i turni e i messaggi ricevuti e ho trovato questo per lei, Capitano.”  
“Grazie, Tenente.” Doveva davvero inserire nella sua scheda più di qualche nota di merito…  
“E’ da parte dell’Ambasciatore Xobillty.” Nyota chiuse un attimo gli occhi e poi, con voce ferma e chiara. “Permesso di parlare liberamente, Signore?”  
  


Kirk lasciò un attimo da parte il PADD. Se il suo Tenente delle Comunicazioni aveva un problema, era suo dovere ascoltare e risolverlo. “Certo.” Rispose sorridendo, dandogli tutta la propria attenzione. “Qualche problema?” intrecciò le dita tra loro, osservandola in silenzio e dandole tutto il tempo.  
  


Uhura sembrava quasi incerta su come iniziare: “Mi rendo conto che si tratta della vostra vita personale.” Jim aggrottò le sopracciglia… non gli piaceva quel termine; vostra! “Ma Capitano… forse posso aiutarla in qualcosa in tutto questo. Se ha bisogno di una spalla amica, vorrei sapesse che sarei felice di poter essere quella spalla.”  
  


Kirk non aveva mai avuto una madre, ma poteva giurare che quello della ragazza fosse uno sguardo materno. D’improvviso, gli appariva molto più grande della sua giovane età. Forse in quella nave erano cresciuti tutti troppo in fretta… Jim iniziò a percepirla più come una possibile amica, che non l’ex partner del suo attuale compagno.  
  


Ma aveva la situazione sotto controllo, posò gli avambracci sulla scrivania, rilassandosi. “La ringrazio, Tenente Uhura. La terrò presente.” Al momento non se la sentiva di respingere una persona che gli offriva una mano. Il suo equipaggio si preoccupava per lui… era una sensazione strana e piacevole. Ma il Capitano era lui, non poteva farsi vedere vulnerabile dai suoi uomini. “A patto-” continuò, prima che lei potesse parlare, sfoderando uno dei suoi sorrisi che aveva usato per anni per rimorchiare ogni razza aliena nei peggiori bar e che non utilizzava più da moltissimo tempo, “che lei adesso si conceda la miglior licenza che sia mai esistita, va bene? Guardi che poi dovrà presentare rapporto.” Scherzò.  
  


Nyota sorrise, forse sollevata di vedere quel lato scanzonato di lui che mancava da troppo fuori dai turni che condividevano in plancia. “Agli ordini, Capitano. Le auguro una buona giornata.”  
  


“A lei Tenente Uhura.” Non appena lei uscì dalla cabina, Jim aprì velocemente il messaggio. Xobillty lo invitava a pranzo in un locale del Centro Aulico di Knein V, e in caso di risposta positiva, di contattarlo. Senza perdere tempo, Jim lo chiamò in videochiamata dal proprio computer. Subito l’immagine dell’assistente Tigunk apparve.  
  


“Capitano Kirk,” salutò muovendo le ali, “ero in attesa per l’Ambasciatore.”  
“Scusi il ritardo.”  
Scosse il capo come se non fosse importante. “Cosa devo riferire?”  
“Posso scendere anche adesso, datemi solo le coordinate.” Che girò subito ai tecnici della Sala Teletrasporto.  
  


Il kneiniano sorrise. “L’Ambasciatore ne sarà estasiato, Capitano.”  
Kirk chiuse il computer e premette il pulsante del comunicatore. “Sala Teletrasporto. Qui Kirk, sto arrivando.” Si cambiò velocemente con la divisa oro e uscì.  
  
  
  


  
Lo trovò sotto una veranda. Era così pacifico e sereno…  
“Capitano Kirk,” Lo salutò, camminando verso di lui, “l’oro dell’uniforme le fa risaltare gli occhi.”  
  


Il ragazzo decise che doveva solo accettare i complimenti dell’anziano, qualche parola dolce infondo non poteva che fargli bene. Soprattutto in quei giorni. Esattamente come aveva fatto la prima volta, allungò una mano. Non aveva più verificato se avesse un qualche significato per i kneiniani. Xobillty non l’aveva presa come un’offesa o una minaccia, e si trattava di un vecchietto simpatico e pacato, quindi davvero, dov’era il problema?  
Infatti, l’altro prese subito la mano tra le sue.  
  


“Ambasciatore,” rispose al saluto, “troppo gentile. La prego, mi chiami Jim.” E il sorriso che gli donò fece fermare un paio di kneiniani, che presero a fissarlo cercando di non farsi vedere.  
  


“Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?” Chiese Jim a bassa voce. Ripassandosi a memoria il database che aveva letto dal PADD su Knein V.  
  


L’anziano gli rivolse un’espressione quasi paterna e gli carezzò la mano. “La sua anima ha un raggio molto ampio e potente, ricorda?”  
  


“Oh.” Abbassò gli occhi sulle punte degli stivali, “è un problema? Io purtroppo non so come-”  
  


Venne fermato, “No, Jim. Non è un problema. Devi solo ricordarti che è come se chiamassi ogni telepatico che ti passa accanto. Chiunque incontrerai su Knein V non farà niente, a meno che non sia tu a volerlo. Abbiamo molto a cuore il rispetto reciproco.” Iniziò a camminare e Jim lo seguì. “Anzi, permettermi di aggiungere… sei come un nuovo sole, per il nostro popolo. Questo può solo che essere un bene.”  
  


Kirk non risposte a parole, ma con un dolce sorriso misto a qualche pennellata di malinconia; non sapeva dove stessero andando e non gli interessava. D’improvviso, gli venne in mente una cosa davvero divertente.  
  


“Ambasciatore…”  
“Sì, Jim?”  
“Mi chiedevo… per caso conosce l’Ambasciatore Spock di Nuova Vulcano?”  
“Qualche volta ci sentiamo… per scopi puramente diplomatici, ovviamente.”  
Xobillty rispose con nonchalance, e questo fece scoppiare a ridere Kirk: ora si spiegavano molte cose.  
  


E così passò diverso tempo, contattando ogni due ore l’Enterprise per essere aggiornato sulla situazione, e conoscendo un sacco di cose della cultura del posto che non poteva davvero imparare tramite un file digitale in 3D: il vivere una cultura che non conosceva era un qualcosa che Kirk amava fare, uno dei mille e più motivi per cui amava il proprio lavoro. E che forse poteva fare ancora più come potenziato. Sempre se sopravviveva…  
  


L’Ambasciatore non mentiva: veniva notato, o perché Capitano dell’Enterprise o da qualche telepatico, ma nessuno gli aveva rivolto la parola, tranne quei kneniani del mercato a cui Xobillty lo aveva trascinato per fargli vedere i prodotti d’artigianato locale. Kirk era un tipo molto tattile e gli abitanti non erano infastiditi da questo, al contrario.  
  


Anche il cibo era ottimo, e aveva il sospetto che il suo nuovo amico avesse fatto sapere a tutti delle proprie intolleranze e allergie- altrimenti non si spiegava il motivo per cui dopo tutta la roba che aveva toccato e i piatti che aveva mangiato non avvertiva la gola gonfia o qualche altra molto chiara sensazione dello scatenarsi di una delle sue intolleranze. Compresi tutti gli animali che aveva coccolato! E non era portato a pensare che ci fossero quasi solo animali ipoallergenici su quel pianeta… Sarebbe stato strano quando, al suo ritorno sulla nave, Bones non gli avrebbe potuto lanciare le sue hypos.  
  


Poteva dire di amare i kneiniani. Erano aperti, disponibili e gentili. Un bambino blu gli aveva chiesto se poteva farsi una foto con lui in modo così timido che Kirk decise che sì, li amava!  
Avevano appena lasciato andare in pace per la loro strada un kneiniano con la coda che stava portando a spasso quello che a Kirk ricordava molto un incrocio tra un polipo e un lemure terrestre che si era praticamente lanciato addosso a Jim per chiedere di essere carezzato, che era arrivato il momento dell’aggiornamento dalla nave e stava ancora sorridendo, così preso, e felice di aver accettato la richiesta dell’Ambasciatore, che parlò;  
  


“Sono lieto che ti stai divertendo, Jim.”  
“La ringrazio, Signore. Qui è tutto così stupendo… sapevo che aveva piacevoli sorprese questo pianeta!” Prese il comunicatore. “Mi scusi, ma devo chiedere degli aggiornamenti.” Fece con un tono di voce ancora leggero e allegro.  
“Prego.” Chinò la testa l’altro, mentre continuavano a camminare.  
  


Kirk fece scattare il polso nel consueto gesto, con già sulla punta della lingua le parole, quando sollevò lo sguardo e notò un locale con grandi vetrate che davano una chiara visuale dell’interno del posto: vedeva benissimo Spock e Dluonno seduti l’uno davanti all’altro in un piccolo tavolino.

Era un ristorante vegetariano. Quello in cui Jim avrebbe sicuramente portato il suo Primo Ufficiale… invece adesso questo stava annuendo al kneiniano che allungò la forchetta e prese qualcosa dal piatto di Spock. La stessa persona che gli diceva che dividere il cibo non era consuetudine per un vulcaniano e che poteva farlo solo col proprio compagno di vita.  
  


Avrebbe voluto distogliere lo sguardo, ma i suoi occhi erano incollati al punto del polso di Spock su cui posava la mano di Dluonno.  
  


La cosa più dolorosa era notare quanto Spock si sentisse a proprio agio… Le spalle rigide erano rilassate e permetteva a Dluonno di toccarlo. Il sorriso di Spock… quel sorriso che non gli aveva mai rivolto… non si sentiva tradito: non ti senti così quando per primo vorresti solo il meglio per chi ami al punto di capire quando non sei abbastanza.

E soprattutto _quanto_ non sei abbastanza.  
  


Spock non mentiva come lui. Non tradiva. Spock si sentiva umiliato ogni giorno per lui… per non essere il degno compagno T’hy’la che si supponeva Kirk doveva essere.  
  


“Capitano. Le chiedo di non giungere a conclusioni affrettate,” proferì l’anziano accanto a lui, capendo perfettamente lo stato di Jim, “il Signor Dluonno ha la particolarità di rilasciare feromoni al solo scopo di rilassare. Come anche un meccanismo di difesa. È molto utile verso piante e animali.” E vulcaniani, pensò Jim, “Sa del legame tra voi e non si permetterebbe mai di avanzare un approccio al fine di corteggiare il compagno di un altro. Non si fermi alle apparenze…”  
  


Purtroppo, quella era solo l’ultima goccia per Jim. Il chiaro messaggio visivo che si era sempre rifiutato di leggere davvero. Avvertì subito l’emicrania tornare e martellargli la nuca.  
  


“Certamente.” Disse. “Kirk a Enterprise.”  
  


La voce di Sulu non gli arrivò, come se fosse dall’altra parte del quadrante. Erano solo le sue orecchie che fischiavano.  
  


Non era Dluonno il problema, e Jim lo sapeva bene.  
  
  


  
  
  
Fine seconda parte-


	3. ”I can reach any star, I’ve got faith, I’ve got faith of the heart. It’s a been long road…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readme,please!La scelta del titolo per l'ultima parte è stata tanto causale quanto “poteva non essere questa?” non solo perché la canzone della serie Star Trek – Enterprise, ma soprattutto per il significato. Trovo si adatti molto a ciò che ho provato a trattare nella storia.Dico solo che tra le persone in fila per capire il comportamento di Spock, c’ero anche io. Poi tutto si è manifestato, ancora. Insomma, l’importanza del tetris… Grazie mille ancora, a Logan Way, la mia carissima nipote. Per tutta la sua pazienza e supporto, non solo per aver betato questa storia.Grazie a chi ha letto, lasciato un segno del proprio passaggio anche mettendo la storia tra le preferite/seguite/ricordate. Buona lettura e un’onda di vibrazioni positive al cioccolato <3

  


**“Stars can’t shine without darkness.”**  
_“Yeah they can! The sun is a star and it’s always shining!”_  
  
  
Parte Terza  
  
_”I can reach any star, I’ve got faith, I’ve got faith of the heart. It’s a been long road…”_  
(Faith of the Heart – Rob Stewart and Diane Warren)

  


  


  
Non poteva sopportare oltre l’aria di Knein V. E gli dispiaceva, perché era uno splendido pianeta… purtroppo Jim lo avrebbe ricordato come il luogo in cui aveva perso Spock. Declinò l’invito di Xobillty di visitare i parchi pubblici in fiore, preferendo la plancia. Appena entrato, Uhura lo aveva annunciato con una voce che tradiva il suo dispiacere per la situazione… Jim ignorava cosa sapesse, sinceramente neanche gli andava di chiedere.

La cosa lo preoccupava: era così evidente il suo stato d’animo? Quanti altri membri dell’equipaggio si erano accorti che il loro Capitano era… distratto? Con la mente altrove? Di certo non erano stupidi, non quanto lui, ecco, ma abbastanza professionali e discreti da non fare domande private. Avevano tutti più o meno la stessa età, tranne alcuni, e il cameratismo da amici usciva fuori più spesso di quanto il regolamento lo permettesse, ma loro restavano sempre i suoi sottoposti, e lui il loro Capitano.

Non poteva confidarsi con loro, mostrarsi umano? No, mai. Come poteva aspettarsi fiducia e rispetto se si faceva vedere per il relitto emotivo che era? Non voleva assillare Bones con i propri problemi, quell’uomo aveva già abbastanza stress… non gli era permesso di confidarsi con Spock, che sarebbe l’unico in tutto l’universo con cui si sarebbe aperto, esponendosi senza timore e riserve, perché Spock si rifiutava di _percepirlo_.

E non avendo altro da fare oltre lavoro da ufficio, volendosi fare il turno Beta e Gamma di fila, intanto si occupava del Diario del Capitano, degli aggiornamenti e varie correzioni e dei file che mandavano dalla Sala Macchine.  
Accavallò le gambe e guardò lo schermo che mostrava uno spazio sconfinato e ancora temporaneamente nascosto… era questa la vita che Jim sognava: cavalcare quelle onde nell’universo, con la sua Signora a vele spiegate… senza una meta finale, ma continuare ancora e ancora.  
_Seconda stella a destra, e poi dritti fino al mattino_.

Sì, era tutto quello che sognava sin da bambino, quando ancora non sapeva se sarebbe vissuto un giorno in più, sapeva che la sua casa era lì. Che la sua vita era quella. Solo, come ogni Capitano che abbia mai solcato i mari… poi era arrivato Spock con i venti caldi del suo pianeta scomparso, a rimescolare le carte in tavola.

Jim sapeva che Spock non lo amava. Né in termini terrestri, né in termini vulcaniani. Non aveva avuto bisogno neanche del suo aiuto per trovare un compagno, quello giusto questa volta. Sperava solo di essere stato un soddisfacente intermezzo tra Uhura e Dluonno, anche se sentiva che non era così. Era chiaro che Spock si sentiva tradito, in qualche modo Jim lo aveva fatto: aveva incasinato tutto. Gli era concesso almeno di desiderare che Spock non scegliesse di abbandonare la missione quinquennale. La nave. Lui. Si illudeva, sì, ancora lo faceva.

Ma Jim amava Spock, oh, lo amava così tanto… avrebbe avuto il buonsenso di acconsentire alle dimissioni o alla richiesta del suo Primo di rimanere su Knein V? Oppure avrebbe avuto il coraggio di respingerle? Comunque, sarebbe rimasto solo. Attendeva soltanto il momento.

“Tutto quello che chiedo è una nave, e una stella da seguire…” mormorò, fissando quei punti luminosi che era ancora certo Spock avesse creato per lui.

Le ore passavano, durante il turno Beta si era ripassato l’Eneide a menadito, e mentre andava a concludersi anche il Gamma si sentiva come in una bolla fluttuante, e non c’entrava nulla che si trovasse dentro un’astronave dove non capisci quando è giorno e quando è notte… il suo PADD suonò per un messaggio nella posta ufficiale. Kirk non aveva neanche bisogno di leggere il nome. Era di Spock.

Janice gli porgeva il caffè, ma l’attenzione che Jim riservava per quei puntini luminosi fuori dalla paratia era la stessa che stava mettendo nella lettura della mail. “Capitano…” provò la giovane Attendente, “si sente bene?”

Jim si convinse che era tutto così ingiustamente inevitabile. “Sì, Rand.” Prese la tazza e bevve. “Grazie per il caffè, è buonissimo.”

La ragazza lo guardò preoccupata. Kirk odiava il caffè replicato.

Nella mail c’erano scritte le ultime ricerche da essere aggiunte nel database della nave. Le lesse, sforzandosi di capire ogni parola. In fondo, c’era una nota di Spock: chiedeva di potergli parlare.

Non riusciva a decidere se era una bene o un male… Spock non mischierebbe mai la vita privata col lavoro… vero? Era già successo, sì, poi si ricordò che lui non aveva mai fatto parte del suo privato e che la richiesta del suo Primo Ufficiale era logica. Dannatamente, logica.

A turno finito, perché sì, anche se quel giorno era esonerato, lo concluse come sempre, Kirk si sentiva diviso in due. Da una parte voleva restare in plancia per proseguire anche con l’Alpha, erano le nove del mattino. D’altra parte… che senso aveva rimandare? I tre giorni erano finiti, e Spock soffriva dell’illogica decisione di essere legato a un compagno indegno. Forse non c’entrava l’essere privo di poteri… dopotutto, la risposta e la soluzione sono sempre più semplici di quanto uno può immaginare.  
Rispose a Spock accettando la sua richiesta di parlargli e gli diede appuntamento nel proprio alloggio per l’ora successiva, aveva bisogno di due occhi che lo guardavano con affetto, di qualcuno a cui la propria esistenza stava davvero a cuore.  
Rand prese la tazza vuota e Jim le fece un cenno, e, prima di dirigersi verso il turboascensore, si rivolse ad Uhura. “Tenente, mi apra il canale generale.”

Nyota si affrettò. “Tutte le frequenze sono aperte.”

“La ringrazio.” Fece un sorriso sincero, sperava un giorno di poter diventare davvero suo amico.

“Attenzione, Enterprise, qui è Kirk… godiamoci queste ultime ore su Knein V. Non appena i rifornimenti saranno ultimati, voglio i rapporti di tutte le persone che sono state coinvolte nel lavoro. Sono certo che quest’esperienza sul pianeta, la ricorderemo per sempre. Vi invito a farne tesoro. Kirk chiude.”  
Uhura si levò la trasmittente dall’orecchio e si alzò. “Capitano. Io…”

Jim si girò verso di lei, a pochi passi dal turboascensore. “Tenente Uhura… ha trascorso un buon soggiorno sul pianeta?”

“Sì, Capitano. Mi dispiace però che lei-”

Jim non la lasciò concludere. “È questo l’importante. Mi fa piacere che si sia riposata.”

La ragazza annuì titubante con scritto in volto quanto volesse parlargli, ma Kirk non avrebbe retto, gli serviva Spock, così salutò i presenti ed entrò nel turboascensore.

La plancia cadde nel silenzio.

“Non si affligga così, Uhura. Vedrà che le cose si sistemeranno.”

Il Signor Sulu la guardava con aria saputa e serena, ma comprensiva. Nyota voleva così tanto credergli.  
  
  


  
  
“Jim.” Oh, come poteva un nome pronunciato da una voce, racchiudere così tanto amore… e quel nome essere proprio il suo? La faccia segnata dal tempo di Spock per Jim era come un libro aperto della propria vita. Simile ma diversa.

“Spock.” Forse osava troppo con quel tono intimo e caldo, ma non poteva farne a meno, ora più che mai aveva bisogno dell’amore di Spock.

“È sempre una gioia, ricevere una tua chiamata.”

“Mi serve sapere in cosa consiste la rottura di un legame vulcaniano.”

Vide le sopracciglia di Spock alzarsi fino all’attaccatura dei capelli. Aveva una certa età, infondo, e Jim magari doveva formulare le frasi in modo più delicato. Questo Spock era sopravvissuto a un Kirk- o più, quindi pensava che avesse la risposta ad ogni sua domanda… quel Kirk gli aveva mai chiesto una cosa del genere?

“Con la tua immagine e con il tuo amore, tu, benché assente, mi sei ogni ora presente. Perché non puoi allontanarti oltre il confine dei miei pensieri: ed io sono ogni ora con essi, ed essi con te.”

No, ovviamente no.

“William Shakespeare…” sorrise, “cosa fai, tieni una sua raccolta sotto il cuscino, vecchio mio?”

“Sì, era l’autore preferito del mio Jim, non mancava mai di citarmi qualche sua frase. In ogni istante. Senza un apparente logico motivo.” I suoi occhi brillavano. “Era un uomo molto passionale.”

Jim roteò gli occhi. “Sì, sì, lo so. Lui era perfetto. Io no.”

“James.” Il tono di rimprovero.

“No, sul serio: c’è qualcosa in cui non eccelleva?” Alcune volte era frustrante. E l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento era proprio che gli venisse sbattuto in faccia quanto fosse grande il James Kirk di un altro universo.

“In molte cose, a dire il vero.” Rispose con serenità l’Ambasciatore. “Dopotutto… era un essere umano.”

“E questo… come ha influito nel vostro rapporto?”

“James, il mio T’hy’la ha portato un rancore dentro di sé per anni, che l’ha quasi ucciso. Tu non riesci a portare rancore.”

Doveva farlo sentire meglio?

“Hai detto che ti capiva. Non aveva poteri, eppure ti capiva…”

“Non aveva bisogno di alcun aiuto, per capirmi. Lui non mi giudicava, riconosceva le emozioni che cercavo di sopprimere, cercava di mettersi nei miei panni e di comunicarmi che comprendeva ciò che facevo e sentivo. Soffriva con me, in una coraggiosa scelta. Non si è mai tirato indietro, mettendosi sempre nella mia pelle, rendendosi vulnerabile ai miei occhi come non si permetteva di fare con nessun’altro. Era empatico per natura. E sono certo che anche tu lo sei, Jim.” Toccò con due dita lo schermo. “Non hai bisogno di niente, tranne che del tuo amore. Non temere la paura, anch’essa ne fa parte.”  
Jim toccò il proprio display, accanto alle dita del suo amico. “Vorrei tanto poterti credere. Sembra così bello e così semplice… dio, quel Kirk era davvero fortunato…”

L’anziano Spock guardava con affetto quegli occhi dal colore sbagliato: “No, lo ero io.”

Il campanello trillò.

“Hai visite.” Disse la voce che amava, solo più roca e bassa. E dolce. “Devi darti più di una possibilità, Jim. Abbi fiducia in te.”

Jim sorrise, scuotendo appena la testa. “Cosa farei senza di te, Spock?”

“Non voglio che accada.” Rispose questo. “A presto, amico mio.”

Lo schermo del computer si oscurò e Jim si ritrovò a sospirare come fanno gli innamorati, ma non era il caso, aveva qualcosa di molto importante da affrontare. Diede il permesso per entrare e la presenza di Spock lo riportò come alla realtà… quel subdolo vecchio vulcaniano riusciva a fargli dimenticare tutti i problemi. Ma non aveva una relazione con lui, sarebbe davvero stato troppo bello… solo che non era per lui che il proprio cuore batteva e il motivo che lo buttava giù dal letto ogni giorno, ma quel testardo dalla orecchia a punta che adesso era nel proprio alloggio come se non lo conoscesse affatto.

“Signor Spock. Il rapporto da lei riportato è come sempre eccellente.” Lo accolse sorridendo, sarcastico.  
Spock sembrava meno in vena di scherzi del solito. E il suo solito era meno di zero.  
“Tu non sarai mai come loro.”  
Jim chiuse gli occhi e annuì. Aveva ragione. Anche sottoponendosi a tutte le alterazioni genetiche sarebbe rimasto comunque James T. Kirk. Ed era meglio parlarne subito e chiudere quella faccenda, voleva una risposta da Spock? Eccola lì. Si sorprese giusto un poco per il fare diretto che aveva usato, senza girarci attorno, come se fosse la conclusione di un suo discorso senza che lui potesse ricorrere ad alcun appello. Ma era solo perché si era quasi dimenticato della schiettezza di Spock e del suo parlare chiaro di ogni cosa.

“E’ vero. Potrei diventare un kneiniano. Un cardassiano. Un vulcaniano… ma non cambierebbe niente tra noi.”

Spock fece il suo mezzo sorriso. “Sono lieto che comprendi.” Poi fece una cosa che Jim non gli aveva visto fare in tanto tempo: guardarlo. Intensamente. Forse per la prima volta da quando avevano preso la stolta decisione di stare insieme. “Sei bellissimo, Jim.”

Si leccò le labbra. “Sì, certo.” Cosa faceva, lo prendeva in giro?

Il prossimo che diceva che i vulcaniani non dicono bugie… o magari che non hanno senso dell’umorismo, doveva fargli conoscere il suo Primo Ufficiale. Spock era esilarante. Dal morire dal ridere.

“Durante la mia ultima uscita sul pianeta, il Signor Dluonno mi ha mostrato non solo gli studi di alcune piante, ma anche la cultura musicale del posto.”

“Il Signor Sulu farà i salti di gioia. Nuove piante! Mi auguro che ha portato qualche seme per lui. Se ballano possiamo organizzare qualche festa.”

Spock era visibilmente confuso. “Spero non sarà richiesta la mia presenza.”

La gola di Kirk si strinse. “Non vedo cosa possa obbligarti a farlo… o a trattenerti sulla nave, ancora.”

Spock voleva davvero giocare così? O… voleva comportarsi giusto come se non fosse mai accaduto nulla tra loro? A pensarci, esattamente come diceva a Bones: cosa c’era stato? Cosa era successo? Erano mai stati insieme? Forse Spock aveva già avuto modo di meditare ed eliminare quel “tutto”… sì, come no… non c’era bisogno di questo per cancellarlo dalla sua vita, Kirk ne era certo.

Se Spock voleva questo… lui era solo stato troppo lento nel comprendere e ora ne pagava le conseguenze. Non sarebbe corso a piangere dalla mamma e non perché si rifiutava di parlargli, no, ma perché era un uomo adulto, al comando di un’astronave. E il modo freddo e distaccato di Spock nel chiamarlo ‘Capitano’ gli avrebbe ricordato il proprio ruolo in quella missione quinquennale e, Kirk sperava, per il resto della propria vita.

“Ho capito, Spock.” Riprese a parlare. “Adesso come dobbiamo muoverci? Contattiamo Nuova Vulcano? C’è da fare una cerimonia con un guaritore o qualcosa così, immagino…”  
“Per cosa?”  
“Non farmi questo, Spock…” mise distanza tra loro, “per sciogliere il legame, o quel che ne resta o che io sia dannato se abbiamo mai avuto un legame! Sinceramente? Non l’ho mai capito…”  
“Vuoi… contattare un guaritore… per rompere la nostra unione?”  
“Sembri sorpreso.”  
“Lo sono.” Fece con tono contrariato, d'altronde a Spock non era mai piaciuto farsi cogliere impreparato, non succedeva mai.  
“Ah, se io sembro divertito, sappi che lo sono.” Sospirò, “Spock… non vuoi davvero questo legame. Non l’hai mai voluto… mi dispiace di averti… obbligato, a fare qualcosa che non hai mai desiderato… Mi sono sentito così solo, in questi ultimi mesi, posso solo immaginare che incubo sia stato per te.”  
“Infatti.”

Strinse gli occhi per un istante. Il mal di testa era tornato ancora una volta. Forse era la sua mente che gli diceva che stava facendo una cazzata? No, non era mai stato così furbo in termini di relazioni interpersonali… non era la persona adatta per Spock, solo questo.

Jim annuì. “Quindi adesso dimmi come funziona lo scioglimento di un vincolo, per favore. L’altro Spock si rifiuta di dirmelo, se non lo farai tu che devo fare? Introdurmi di nuovo nei file riservati di Nuova Vulcano?”  
“Di nuovo? Jim, è illegale bypassare computer e programmi di pianeti interi.”  
“Non siamo più in Accademia, professore. Non ho avuto scelta… hai passato quasi un anno a evitarmi, cos’altro potevo fare?”  
“… posso sapere perché vuoi romperlo?”

Usavano due termini diversi: sciogliere e rompere. Che sembravano simili, ma suonavano in modo così diverso.

“Perché è chiaro che non mi ami,” il suo cuore sanguinava, ma era l’unica cosa da fare, “te l’ho già detto… si è creato un qualcosa che non desideravi con qualcuno verso cui non provi niente. Come puoi non voler spezzato questo… anche se mi risulta difficile credere che ci sia qualcosa. Ho letto di poesie e racconti sui T’hy’la e, lasciamelo dire, Spock… non hanno nulla a che fare con noi. C’è qualcosa che non va e come hai precisato, non potrò mai essere una creatura con dei poteri telepatici. Non potrò mai capirti davvero come vorresti.”  
Spock chiuse gli occhi, sembrava… sofferente.  
“Mi rendo conto che, con lo sciogliere del legame, può esserci un trauma per un vulcaniano. Ma Spock, non abbiamo mai unito le nostre menti, non abbiamo mai condiviso niente… Perché tu non hai mai voluto, e adesso comprendo che è stata la decisione migliore. Non credo che sarà complicato, romperlo.” Abbassò le spalle. “Sempre ammesso che ci sia, qualcosa da rompere... mh,” si portò una mano dietro la nuca, “mi dispiace Spock, davvero. Non mi ero reso conto del casino in cui ci ho trascinati… ma ti prometto che farò ogni cosa in mio potere, anche regalarti miracoli, pur di lasciarti libero da questa gabbia e poter andare dal tuo T’hy’la.” La luna era un posto in cui non c’era la sua ragione, Kirk non ne aveva mai avuta una. “Potrai non credermi, ma ci riuscirò.”

Provò a fargli comprendere quanto credesse nelle proprie parole. Doveva almeno riuscire in questo.  
Spock rilassò il corpo e Jim non sentì più quel dolore acuto alla testa, quando riaprì gli occhi, erano così espressivi da fare male. “Le tue parole… mi feriscono, Jim.”  
“A me i tuoi silenzi… E non dovrebbe essere così… in cosa sbaglio, Spock…” la voce di Jim si fece piccola mano a mano che parlava. “Il dolore alla testa… sei stato tu a farlo passare?”  
“Sì, scusami… non mi ero accorto delle ripercussioni che il mio stato emotivo aveva su di te negli ultimi mesi. È stata una grave mancanza da parte mia.”  
Jim si sedette sulla sedia: avrebbe tanto voluto comprendere quello che Spock gli aveva detto.  
“Spock… lo so che non saremo più uniti… e non vedrai logica in ciò che ti chiedo, ma per favore: dimmi in cosa consiste tutto quello che avremmo potuto avere… dammi qualcosa da sognare per i prossimi eoni.” Era così stanco…  
“Preferirei mostrartelo.”  
“No Spock, comprendo che è qualcosa di privato e che va fatto solo ed esclusivamente con il proprio compagno. Non mi permetterei mai…” la testa aveva cessato, ma il cuore continuava a sanguinare. Si sforzò di sorridere in modo cordiale.  
“Il motivo per cui non ho più unito le nostre menti, perché non ti ho più toccato con l’anima o il corpo… è per via della nostra prima fusione, di cui tu non hai memoria. La tua mente…” parlò con tono incerto e Jim era sicuro che stesse finalmente per dirgli che sì, voleva il legame rotto.  
“Sì, è dinamica, lo so. Anche se puoi risparmiare i convenevoli e dire le cose come stanno: la mia mente ti disgusta.”  
“E’ stato un momento… davvero vergognoso, per me. Al solo pensiero…” le mani dietro la schiena si serrarono tra loro. “Durante quella missione, in un attimo in cui sono stato distratto, hai avuto un grave incidente che ti ha fatto sbattere gravemente la testa, portandoti ad uno stato di amnesia completa.”

“Sono rimasto per terra privo di sensi per tutto il tempo? Wow. Deve essere stata una botta davvero forte… strano che non ho riportato ferite o peggio.” Restava un mistero perché Bones gli avesse dato il via libera per tornare a lavoro.

“No. Ti sei svegliato e hai vagato per un po’, fino a trovare un piccolo villaggio popolato da umanoidi, non ricordavi neanche il tuo nome. Loro ti hanno accolto, scambiandoti per una divinità e secondo le loro tradizioni, hai sposato la figlia del capo villaggio.”

Jim aveva la bocca aperta dallo stupore. “Io- io cosa? Sposato? Quella donna accanto a me…”

“La tua sposa.” Precisò secco. “E tuo figlio.”

Adesso si tornava al punto in cui davvero non capiva: “Figlio? Lì c’era solo una donna e- oh merda…” nascose la faccia nelle mani. Aveva capito. E se davvero era così… beh, non cambiava nulla, Spock aveva ragione: era un compagno infedele.

“Io e il Dottor McCoy non sappiamo bene le dinamiche dell’accaduto, siamo solo arrivati in tempo per salvare te. Per tua moglie, non abbiamo potuto fare niente…”  
Un tradimento avvenuto durante un’amnesia totale… si poteva superare in due? Sì, se uno dei due non è vulcaniano e l’altro un bastardo.  
“Io… non ricordo niente…” disse piano, cercando di far ordine tra i pensieri.  
“Ne sono consapevole… io però ricordo tutto. Ho visto i tuoi ricordi, quando ho effettuato la fusione. Ti ho visto cacciare tra quelle foreste… parlare con il capo… dormire, con sua figlia e… concepire un figlio, con lei. Quando ho cercato di unirmi alla tua mente, questa è come esplosa: aprendosi a me.”  
Provò a immaginare una scena così, le parti invertite: lui cosa avrebbe fatto al suo porto? Non lo sapeva e neanche voleva, l’idea di Spock con qualcun altro… e anche nel modo in cui lui l’hai scoperto…

“Anche se non servirà a niente: mi dispiace… adesso… io capisco, il tuo comportamento. Ma Spock: perché non me ne hai parlato? Tutto questo potevi evitarlo…”  
“Per ciò che ho trovato dentro di te.”  
Era certo che Spock avrebbe lasciato l’Enterprise, a questo punto, quindi perché non levarsi gli ultimi sassolini dagli stivali?  
“Cosa?”

“Amore, Jim. Eri lì, tutto per me… questo sole mi ha avvolto e mi sono sentito completo. Sentivo che i nostri battiti e respiri andavano insieme, in una perfetta melodia. Qui su Knein V ho scoperto che hanno qualcosa di simile in alcuni brani. Dluonno mi stava aiutando a conoscerne alcuni.”

“Spock.” Supplicò Jim, “Dluonno è il compagno perfetto per te. Lo so, vi ho visti. Lui… ti ha toccato e tu… hai lasciato che lo facesse. Oh Spock, se solo ti fossi visto anche tu… avevi l’espressione più serena che un uomo possa avere…” si morse le labbra, “non ti avevo mai visto in quel modo. Non con me, certo. Come posso farti provare qualcosa per me? Quindi ti prego… basta.” Respirò piano.

“Vuoi davvero rompere il nostro legame?”

“Ora più che mai… avevi ragione: ti ho tradito. Non ero io, eppure l’ho fatto.”

Anche sotto amnesia riuscita a mandare tutto a puttane! Complimenti Kirk…

“So anche che non eri davvero tu, su quel pianeta. Non sapevi chi eri, è comprensibile che tu ti sia unito agli usi e costumi della popolazione che ti ha permesso di avvicinarti.”

“Resta il fatto che avrei dovuto ricordarmi di te. Amnesia o vivisezione celebrale. I T’hy’la si chiamano e si riconoscono.” Aveva passato notti sane a leggere di quelle storie, a fantasticare una vita che non era la sua per qualche strano scherzo cosmico.

“A quel tempo, il legame era appena nato. Un legame neonato ha bisogno di cure e attenzioni per crescere.”

A saperle prima queste cose… ma c’era davvero bisogno di qualcuno che gli dicesse questo? A sentirlo suonava così… spontaneo. Il nomale percorso tra due anime gemelle, ecco.

“E con quell’episodio… ho… interrotto la sua crescita, suppongo.” Fissò il pavimento, sentendosi misero.

Spock socchiuse gli occhi. “La tua mente chiamava la mia, Jim. Era solo più tenue… ecco come ti ho trovato. Ma all’epoca non potevo riferire niente al Dottore. Che non sa niente, della donna e del bambino.”

Jim si ricordò del discorso sul proprio fare paterno verso l’equipaggio: ora aveva un senso.

“I T’hy’la non tradiscono, Spock.” La sua voce tremò. “Io l’ho fatto.”

“Sì, e no.”

Prese un bel respiro: “Hai visto quello che ho fatto, anche se dici che lo siamo… perché stai con un essere umano così illogico come me? Il legame è qualcosa che è nato da solo e che tu hai accettato… mi hai sempre detto che sarebbe stato impensabile e non logico non farlo. Non hai mai detto che lo accettavi perché mi ami. Legame poi…” chiuse gli occhi, “non ti ho mai sentito una singola volta e l’unica che mi dici che sei entrato… era quando non ero in me.”

“Dopo aver visto la vita che hai vissuto su quel pianeta… mi chiedevo cosa potevo darti io. La tua mente ha cercato la mia, è solo merito tuo se hai recuperato la memoria, Jim, la tua luce ha avvolto il mio Katra ed io mi sono accorto che non potevo più vivere senza. E al tempo stesso… ho volontariamente bloccato in gran parte il nostro legame.”

Kirk rimase pietrificato. “Tu cosa?...”

“Ero totalmente impreparato al nostro legame, ma l’ho accolto volentieri da quando ho permesso alla tua anima di toccare la mia… ancora di più, non sapevo come gestire quello che avvertivo in merito a quella donna… a quel bambino… alla tua visione spensierata di un uomo che non conosce altro oltre le montagne che vede in lontananza…”

Era troppo da metabolizzare: “Quindi… ero nel giusto nel dire che questi mesi per te sono stati un totale incubo… ed era anche per questo che non hai mai sopportato che ti toccassi. Come sempre, hai una logica a prova di bomba, Spock.” Sorrise ironico. ”Questo ovviamente non vale per Dluonno, immagino.”

“Sono certo che hai mal compreso il motivo del mio interesse verso il lavoro del Signor Dluonno.” La bocca che parlava e il petto che si alzava e abbassava… per il resto Spock poteva passare benissimo per una statua di sale.

Jim sollevò le sopracciglia in un’espressione più che ovvia. “Cosa c’è da comprendere? E’ un kneiniano col potere di rilasciare feromoni. Simile a un Deltaniano e un Orion. Qualcuno che può starti vicino e renderti _rilassato_ e che profuma invece di puzzare. Sì Spock, mi sono accorto che non riesci a starmi vicino.” Si massaggiò la testa. “Ora, non voglio fare paragoni. Li ho sempre detestati… e in questo caso sono certo di perdere su tutti i fronti. Quindi mi chiedo solo cosa stai aspettando? Il mio permesso? Non ti serve, Spock.”

“Su Knein V hanno leggi e regole che vietano l’utilizzo della propria dote per secondi fini, soprattutto l’uso di questi verso un visitatore. Io non ho alcun interesse verso il Signor Dluonno e se lui lo avesse nei miei riguardi e usasse il suo potere per ottenere un mio consenso sarebbe una grave offesa per lui e il suo popolo. Penso che sai quanto i kneniani abbiano prezioso il rispetto…”  
“Primo o poi capirai che è il tuo compagno ideale. Perché Spock, l’hai appena detto tu stesso: non possono usare i loro poteri. Quindi non ne ha bisogno per stare con te. Io invece non ci riesco neanche con i miracoli!”

Spock chiuse gli occhi e fece un passo indietro. “Ero convinto, che come vulcaniano, fossi in grado di resistere… non c’è nulla che non si possa superare, la mente controlla ogni cosa. Mi sono subito accorto dei feromoni del Signor Dluonno. Ho cercato di tenerlo lontano da te, perché non potevo sopportare il pensiero di vederti ancora una volta con un’altra persona. Quindi non comprendo, sinceramente, perché tu non abbia avvertito alcuna stimolazione fisica verso di lui appena vi siete conosciuti. La mia parte umana mi rende più debole, Jim. Era quindi logico tenervi a distanza.”

Negli occhi di Spock, Kirk vedeva l’universo e la loro rotta. E aveva desiderato così intensamente e per così tanto tempo che fosse la stessa cosa anche per il vulcaniano… che ora si chiedeva dove li avrebbero portati i venti che soffiavano sulle vele della loro Signora, se Spock non ci fosse stato… o se un giorno avesse deciso di andarsene.  
Ora Spock se ne stava totalmente retto con le mani dietro la schiena, guardingo come se attendesse un attacco da un animale feroce da un momento all’altro. Oh, il suo guerriero vulcaniano. Tutto logica e calcoli… eppure così impacciato. Sorrise.

“La risposta è così semplice, Spock… Amore.” Jim si fissò le dita e con quelle dell’altra mano, si toccò l’indice e il medio in un tocco delicato, in una pallida imitazione di ciò che ardeva di fare da mesi. O forse da eoni. Quando sollevò la testa, trovò Spock a contemplare il proprio gesto. “Per me esisti solo tu.” Continuò con voce morbida, “non potrei provare niente verso chiunque altro.” Si morse le labbra. “So che questo può sembrare impossibile, considerato ciò che ho fatto-” che non riusciva neanche a dire a voce o pensare “quando non ero in me. Ma appunto, hai le prove Spock: non ero io, era il mio corpo ma non ero io. So che in passato sono saltato da un letto all’altro… ma quei tempi mi sembrano così lontani e vuoti. Quando mi hai parlato che si era creato un legame tra noi, dopo averne scoperto il significato… mi sembrava come… non so bene come spiegarlo… semplicemente… giusto e perfetto.” E forse questo doveva essere un grosso campanello di allarme. “Ma non ti fidi di me, e non ti posso biasimare per questo. Non è sempre facile accettare la realtà e posso capirlo.”

“No… la mia reazione quando hai proposto di unirti al pranzo è stata di cattivo gusto. Ammetto che era una questione personale… non sono in grado di gestire ancora le vastità delle complesse emozioni. Anche dopo ore di meditazione… non ne esco rigenerato come dovrebbe essere, ma più stanco. Senza una conclusione…”

Jim si era rassegnato, però si chiedeva dove sarebbero finiti con questa discussione fin troppo rimandata. Forse era meglio dire già al Signor Sulu e al Signor Chekov d’impostare la rotta per Nuova Vulcano…

“Comprendo che non deve essere stato semplice.”

“Jim. Un compagno che mente e nasconde, porta comunque alla sofferenza del legame e quindi del partner.”  
“… non ti ho detto bugie, Spock. Cosa posso fare per dimostrarti che ti dico la verità? Che ti ho sempre detto la verità?”

“No, non l’hai fatto…”

Inghiottì a vuoto. “Io ti amo. Per te non significa niente, non te ne posso fare una colpa se non vuol dire nulla e se non provi lo stesso per me… ma ti chiedo di credermi quando ti dico che ti amo e che non ti mentirei mai...”

Si era bruciato tutte le possibilità di qualunque rapporto con lui. Informare l’Ambasciatore Spock sarebbe stato il colpo di grazia…

“Io ti credo, Jim. Ma tu mi hai tenuto nascosta la tua possibile scelta di sottoporti ai test del pianeta. Appena sono venuto a conoscenza di questo settore nel Centro Medico Principale di Knein V ho subito pensato a te e al tuo desiderio di connetterti con me. Ho… sentito sollievo, quando ho ipotizzato il nostro rapporto come telepatici da ambo le parti. Credo che sia la mia natura vulcaniana che ha risentito della mancanza della tua mente. Di una condivisione… nonostante avevo calcolato un ottanta per certo che saresti stato interessato appena scoperta la funzione.”

“Ti sei documentato per me?”

I discorsi di Spock erano logici eppure così contorti, ogni frase sembrava contraddire l’altra… doveva avere un controllo molto minimo su se stesso, se ragionava in quel modo così poco chiaro. Confuso.

Il moro annuì. Quindi… il suo compagno, anche se tradito, si preoccupava per lui. Jim si sentivo uno schifo completo.

“… c’è qualcosa che ho fatto di giusto da sette mesi ad oggi?”

Il silenzio di Spock era l’unica cosa che si aspettava e non fu sorpreso quando il Primo Ufficiale non parlò.

Si morse il labbro e si costrinse a continuare. “Permettimi allora di farla adesso. Andiamo sul pianeta di Nuova Vulcano e lascia che ti liberi da tutto questo-” in nome dell’affetto e della stima che abbiamo, avrebbe voluto aggiungere. Ma non poteva.

“Potrei morire se lo facessi.”

“Per come funziona la mente vulcaniana? Ne abbiamo già parlato, Spock… se il nostro fosse stato un vero legame T’hy’la, allora non saremmo a questo punto.”

Spock serrò la mascella. “Dopo mesi a cercare di resisterti e a provare a capire le mie emozioni…”

Non stavano andando da nessuna parte… “ti posso garantire che hai espresso benissimo il tuo disprezzo per ogni atomo che mi compone.”

“Oh no, al contrario.” Spock allargò appena gli occhi.

Jim fece una smorfia. “So che il corteggiamento è diverso, ma non credo che schifare il proprio potenziale partner sia compreso nel pacchetto del vulcaniano romantico.”

Era tentato di proporre a Spock di esprimersi sotto forma di calcoli matematici e quantici. Tutto, pur di finire quello strazio… Xobillty gli aveva detto che la propria anima chiamava quella del suo compagno, Kirk non ne conosceva il meccanismo e non sapeva come fermarlo, ma ipotizzava che anche adesso… Spock si sentisse come bombardato da un’assillante presenza umana che cercava di raggiungerlo. Ovvio che non sapeva come gestire la cosa!

Alcuni uomini avevano perso il senno, per sentimenti troppo forti… e gli umani non facevano che esprimere in ogni modo ciò che sentono. Poteva solo ipotizzare quanto potesse essere complicato per Spock… i vulcaniani utilizzavano un modo diverso per gestire la propria sfera emotiva: chiudendola, reprimendola… sin da piccoli veniva loro insegnato come sigillarla dietro strati di solidi muri di fredda logica.

In quel modo, tutto ciò che ruotava attorno a quel nucleo così familiare agli esseri umani, non veniva esplorato, non veniva accolto e compreso…… Surak ci aveva visto lungo che una vita fatta di tribù nutrite da passione e onore e guerre, avrebbe sterminato i figli di Vulcano. Ma in compenso rischiavano comunque di impazzire per il motivo opposto. Soprattutto Spock, che nel suo essere totalmente vulcaniano, aveva anche sangue umano.

“Okay, va bene…” si stropicciò il volto, “non risolviamo niente. Dimmi come possiamo muoverci.”  
“Farai ciò che suggerisco, se ti troverai d’accordo?” Jim annuì con la testa. Se si dava uno schiaffo in faccia si sarebbe svegliato nella propria piccola branda con un gran mal di testa come se fosse stato tutto un lungo sogno?  
“Desidero eseguire una fusione con te, Jim.”

Jim aveva sperato così tanto questo istante… sognava la propria reazione, pensava ad un momento dolce o appassionato, romantico in un modo tutto loro. Ma speciale. Invece non c’era intimità, non c’era passione o dolcezza nella voce di Spock e nei suoi bellissimi occhi scuri… solo un universo in tempesta.

Si sedette sulla scrivania porgendo il volto. Totalmente esposto e questo sembrava avere un effetto su Spock, che pareva titubare con una mano appena tremante e sollevata verso di lui.

Bastò che i polpastrelli verdognoli lo sfiorassero appena che Jim sentì una scarica elettrica svegliarlo: toccarlo sin nelle zone più remote del proprio essere. Spock lo stava toccando. Per la prima volta e di sua volontà. Si sentiva innamorato e così stupidamente felice.

Era diversa dalla fusione con l’anziano su Delta Vega, e non sapeva cosa dire a proposito dell’unica che avevano fatto lui e Spock tempo prima.

“Spock.” Chiamò, ma non ricevette risposta, aprì gli occhi che non ricordava di aver chiuso, “Spock?” Provò di nuovo, senza successo, realizzò subito di trovarsi dentro una stanza vuota, con quattro pareti altissime, ma non abbastanza per fermare i raggi del sole.

Al centro dell’ambiente freddo c’era Spock, nelle vesti che usava per meditare, seduto nella consueta posa che usava per quel rito. Era l’essenza stessa della scomparsa Vulcano, Jim poteva giurare di riuscire a vedere della sabbia rossa sotto di lui. Sapeva quanto i vulcaniani fossero intolleranti al freddo, e lì faceva non poco freddo: perché? Non voleva che Spock soffrisse…

“La mente ha il controllo sul corpo Jim, e quindi sui pensieri. Cessa il tuo desiderio di riscaldarmi, mi distrai.”

Quasi Kirk scattò sull’attenti. “Co- io. Mi dispiace, non so come si fa.”

“Indirizza i tuoi pensieri e controllati.”

Così Jim si concentrò altrove. “Dove ci troviamo? E perché fa così freddo qui?”

“Ci troviamo nel nostro spazio condiviso. O quello che dovrebbe essere, il nostro spazio condiviso. Siamo nel punto in cui le nostre mentre s’incontrano.”

Spalancò gli occhi azzurri. “Sul serio? Mi stai dicendo che questo- questo siamo noi?” Non avevano avuto quella che si dice una buona relazione, ma non si aspettava tutto questo... era così… buio, freddo e controllato. Spock non era privo di emozioni, lui lo sapeva. Erano lì, da qualche parte: doveva solo trovarle!

“O quello che dovremmo.” Puntualizzò Spock.

Kirk ripeté la frase in silenzio, mimandola con la bocca e non era quello che voleva, non era come si suppone dovrebbe essere.

Strofinandosi le braccia alla ricerca di calore, camminò verso le mura, allungando subito una mano come una calamita, per toccarne una: immediatamente, queste cedettero, diventando come il più morbido dei materiali. E dalla sua mano, uscirono dei fili color oro che si andavano ad unire con la parete. Forse capiva, anche se non era certo di voler volare troppo con la fantasia.

“Se hai freddo basta che pensi di voler il caldo.”  
Jim non si girò, incantato dall’oro e l’argento che si stringevano. “Cosa c’è… oltre queste mura, Spock?”

Regolando il respiro e con occhi chiusi, il vulcaniano continuò. “Il tuo primo pensiero- istinto, è stato quello di scaldare me. Sono stato la tua prima preoccupazione… quella di mettermi al riparo.” Socchiuse un occhio, “affascinante. Un’esperienza più che gradita. Un’azione che solo un vero T’hy’la può fare.” Richiuse gli occhi. “Oltre, Jim, c’è la tua mente e dall’altro lato, la mia.”

Jim osservò bene attorno: quali erano le mura che nascondevano la mente di Spock?

“Desideri entrare nella mia mente?”

“Io non ho parlato.”

“Non occorre farlo nello spazio condiviso. Ripeto la domanda: hai volontà di vedere la mia mente?”

Kirk si morse le labbra. “Sì, non posso negarlo. Sì. Voglio. Ma…” un filamento argento gli carezzò una mano e sorrise, “credo sia troppo presto. Non voglio bruciare le tappe… em, voglio dire… preferisco quello che scegli liberamenti di dirmi, di mostrarmi.”

Strano, per uno che irrompeva a passo di carica dove anche gli angeli esitano a entrare.

Spock sollevò un sopracciglio.  
“Se tu me lo chiedi, io aprirò la mia mente per te.”

Kirk s’irrigidì. “Perché?”

“Perché sei T’hy’la.”

Scosse la testa, facendosi scorrere tra le dita quelle luci. “No, non voglio. Non così, non per questi motivi.”

“Jim. Un T’hy’la può tutto. Condividere tutto, poiché è un Unico Essere. La mia mente è tua e la tua mente è mia. Nostra.”

All’umano faceva male al cuore udire ancora quelle cose e sapeva che Spock sentiva.  
“Lo so. Ma Spock… io non voglio stare con te perché lo dice un antico legame, perché siamo costanti universali… io voglio che stai con me perché è una tua scelta.”

“Le nostre menti si sono cercate. Cosa c’è da scegliere ancora?”

“No Spock, la mia chiamava la tua e la tua non ha mai risposto. Poi il nostro legame appena nato è stato bloccato, l’hai detto tu stesso.”

“Corretto, tuttavia, il percorso degli eventi-”

“Il percorso degli eventi? Spock!” Affondò entrambe le mani in quelle pareti, avvertendo un senso di pace mai provata e sentendo che per l’altro era lo stesso. “Abbiamo le nostre colpe. Forse per il tuo popolo dobbiamo separarci e basta… quello che era il mio intento… ma dipende. Dipende quanto sei disposto ad andare avanti, sai? Prendere qualche rischio, ecco. Ma non andremo da nessuna parte se prima non accettiamo quello che è accaduto.”

“Non si può cambiare, io l’ho accettato.”

“No, non l’hai fatto. Ti stai continuando a colpevolizzare. Rimpiangere il passato non è logico Spock,” sorrise, “e non potremmo mai tornare a quei momenti, ma possiamo impedire che accadano ancora.”

“Le probabilità che si ripeta un episodio analogo sono più del novanta per cento, ed io potrei non essere in grado di aiutarti e di non gestire ciò che scateni nel più profondo del mio Katra… potrei voler intraprendere il Kolinahr.”

La sua voce parlava di discorso che sembrava essere stato già preso in considerazione e valutato tempo prima. Kirk avrebbe solo voluto essere la persona a cui Spock avesse confessato tutto questo, per avere un consiglio, un supporto. Non era stato possibile. E adesso

Spock gli parlava di dell’antica pratica vulcaniana ancora usata nel Monastero di Gol.

Kirk era a conoscenza del Monastero di Gol su un pianeta vicino Nuova Vulcano anche senza quella condivisione… sapeva cosa fosse il Kolinahr.

“E una volta iniziato e concluso, tutte le mie emozioni saranno sparite. Sarò pulito da tutto ciò che non è vulcaniano. La mia parte umana sparirà… sei pronto a questo?”

Jim prese un profondo respiro e serrò gli occhi, voltandosi. “Sarai al mio fianco?”  
“Sì.”  
“Potremmo ancora avere questo posto?”  
“Con molta probabilità sì.”

Jim avvertì qualcosa, un lieve canto che aveva cura di lui che aveva il calore di Spock, dirgli: in quale altro posto potrei essere, se non accanto a te? Annuì a se stesso più che a Spock.

“Segui ciò che ti dice il cuore, Spock.” Sembrava sarcasmo eppure non lo era, non trovava parole migliori per questo. “Se senti che possa essere la cosa giusta da fare, allora il giorno in cui me lo dirai, io imposterò la rotta per il Monastero e ti accompagnerò fino all’entrata.”

“Non è permesso a stranieri di camminare sul sacro suolo.”

“Io sono il tuo T’hy’la. Non uno straniero. E sai che troverò il modo per entrare comunque, vero?”

Avvertì delle vibrazioni divertite, segno che Spock aveva apprezzato la frase, assieme ad altre, in sottofondo, che continuavano come il basso in una band del ventesimo secolo… un calore soffocante in modo positivo, un calore che gli parlava, dicendogli che era il suo prezioso tesoro, e che avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggerlo, e per non farlo andare via, adesso che erano arrivati a quel punto. Un punto di svolta che faceva tremare l’umano. Kirk poteva dire di avvertire amore? Non era il termine adatto. Non era abbastanza. C’era una sensazione di giustizia, di vero e assoluto e indissolubile. Era amore? Spock lo amava? No, ma l’intero essere di Spock cerca il proprio, unendosi in una melodia infinita di bassi. Il loro legame esplodeva in tante piccole e potenti supernove.

Dei di tutti gli universi...

Spock aveva ragione: era difficile da gestire… ma non impossibile. Le percentuali erano bassissime ma era accanto a Spock, quindi poteva benissimo essere uno scenario vincente. Perché Jim si rese conto che amore non era il termine adatto, non bastava. Neanche anime gemelle era sufficiente. O destinati. Prescelti. Niente poteva essere la corretta traduzione terrestre di quella melodia che ripeteva: T’hy’la.

Ogni termine umano che conosceva non era abbastanza, per ciò che percepiva arrivare da Spock.

“Gli esseri umani sono capaci di grande adattamento e… sei tra quelli più intuitivi e percettivi che abbia mai conosciuto Jim. Hai una mente davvero dinamica.”  
“E’ un bene? Non me l’hai mai detto…” si stropicciò il volto, avvertendo il proprio corpo e mente rilassati come mai prima.  
“E’ perfetta... nella sua illogicità, è perfetta.” Inclinò la testa. “Hai compreso e accettato cosa provo, capendone la portata e l’intensità… senza impazzire. Notevole, per un umano.”

C’era una crepa, nell’immensa barriera di Spock, Jim vide anche la propria mente… era come una distesa assolata sotto un cielo limpido e sulla terra scorrevano fiumi che cullavano col loro rumore di torrente. Tutto in bella vista, quindi ben nascosto: esattamente come aveva detto Xobillty.

Non era mai stato qui, essendo un essere umano, ovviamente non poteva fare certe cose… ma altre sì.

“Non è così semplice come lo facciamo sembrare… è che affronti tutte queste confuse sensazioni che possono cambiare in ogni istante…” posò un palmo sulla parete di acciaio, che s’illuminò e divenne caldissima, malleabile sotto le sue dita, “succederà tutti i giorni, sempre. Arriva un giorno in cui capisci che non puoi combatterle, altrimenti ti uccideranno. Serve accettare le proprie emozioni, accettarsi nel bene e nel male, accettare quei pensieri illogici e quasi crudeli che possono formarsi qui nella mente.”

Spock ispirò e si concentrò di più nella meditazione. “Umani…” sussurrò, “voi umani non fate che dividere… il più grande monumento antico terrestre è un muro. Come puoi parlarmi di accettazione, quando la tua razza si è fatta la guerra per millenni e continuerà a uccidersi per altrettanti?”

Non sapeva di preciso cosa stesse toccando, sapeva solo che quel muro doveva sparire, che quelle spessissime lastre gelide non gli piacevano. Per fortuna, le barriere sembravano pensarla come lui. Anche la parte vulcaniana di Spock sembrava essere attratta da lui. Che il problema risiedesse proprio nella parte umana ma in modo diverso? Sarebbe una svolta divertente, sì, lo sarebbe. O più semplicemente… Spock aveva paura.

Si allontanò dal muro, che provò a seguirlo, per poi plasmarsi di nuovo come prima, solo che non era più una parete solo argentata, ma piena di filamenti oro. A Jim piaceva tanto…

“Hai ragione. Gli umani non hanno una storia di compassione e pace alle loro spalle… forse abbiamo più in comune con i Klingon di quello che ci piace ammettere… non conta tanto un pessimo pensiero e il desiderio di realizzarlo, quanto la tua scelta, la tua libera scelta di farlo… o di non farlo. Perché non sei una bestia sanguinaria, perché puoi scegliere. Non importa cosa, hai il libero arbitrio e nessuno può permettersi di portartelo via. Cerchiamo di imparare dal nostro passato vissuto tra ingiustizie e guerre… a cui sono sempre seguite rivolte di persone che urlavano giustizia. Capisci quello che dico? Hanno senso per te queste parole?”

Vide Spock aggrottare le sopracciglia. “Non sono logiche.”

Kirk prese ad avvicinarsi a lui, muovendo le braccia in gesti ampi e aperti nel tentativo di esprimersi. Sapeva che per un vulcaniano la gestualità umana era esagerata e sgraziata, ma sperava che comprendesse quanto ci teneva che capisse.

Si mordicchiò le labbra mentre cercava il modo migliore per continuare. Intanto guardava Spock lì seduto. E lo trovava bellissimo.

“Ammettiamo che tu pensi di volermi uccidere- sì, Spock, lo so, ma lasciami finire, focus, okay? Immagina che non puoi più sopportare il pensiero del tradimento in un legame T’hy’la, e che non trovi altra logica ragione per rimediare, tranne uccidermi.”

“Se ti uccidessi, Jim, passerei il resto dei miei giorni trascinando inutilmente il mio corpo privo di anima. Non ha senso quello che mi stai chiedendo di immaginare. È illogico e… doloroso. Il mio Katra piange al pensiero, Jim, di una vita senza di te.” Serrò i pugni, parlando piano, come se avesse davvero il timore che con un tono diverso, questo potesse avverarsi. “Non chiedermi mai più una simile cosa.”

Sentì un rumore e si girò verso il muro di prima, vedendo come l’argento si avvolgeva attorno all’oro che la sua anima aveva lasciato, trascinandolo dentro di sé. Spock che lo teneva al sicuro e lo proteggeva. Oh, non svegliate Kirk per favore, stava giusto vivendo il più meraviglioso dei sogni.

Si accucciò accanto al compagno. “Scusa, Spock.” Mormorò, avvicinandosi il più possibile ma senza toccarlo. “Non volevo ferirti. Ancora. Ma quello che voglio dirti è importante, lo è davvero. È per noi. Mi serve che tu capisca…”

Spock aprì gli occhi dopo qualche istante, puntandoli verso di lui, con tanto affetto in quel cioccolato che Jim si sentiva abbracciato e stretto forte al petto: “Se è questo che desideri… ogni tua parola, per quanto illogica, per me è preziosa. Continua.”

Mesi senza un solo cenno di affetto… e adesso a ogni respiro Spock gli cantava il suo amore.

Jim ne poteva morire e lo avrebbe fatto felice. Non c’era più quel dolore alla testa… però il petto doleva.

“Non importa del pensiero di volermi uccidere. Puoi scegliere di non farlo. Questo importa, questo basta: la consapevolezza che possiamo non uccidere.”

Passarono parecchi minuti prima che Spock aprisse bocca e per tutto il tempo, Jim aveva sostenuto quello sguardo.

“Credo…” iniziò a parlare con cautela, “di poter comprendere. La mia parte vulcaniana può trovarvi la logica, almeno.”  
“E la tua parte umana?”  
“Lei è priva di controllo, preda dei più bassi istinti. Selvaggia…”

Perché continuava a rivolgersi a lei con tutto questo disprezzo? Jim amava ogni singola parte che componeva Spock, era quindi inconcepibile per lui che qualcuno, anche Spock stesso, non restasse affasciato dalla sua aurea.

“E unendole? Se unisci queste due parti… perché Spock, sei vulcaniano e umano.”  
“Non posso essere due razze, Jim.”  
“Sii solo te stesso. Sii solo Spock!”  
“Questo… non è semplice. Potrebbe volerci del tempo… solo perché l’Ambasciatore Spock ha raggiunto un equilibrio… non significa che anche io sia destinato a questo. Alla pace.”  
“Non ho mai detto che sarà semplice. Ma posso dirti che sarò al tuo fianco…”  
“Non puoi promettermi una cosa del genere. La vita muta, è il normale processo delle cose. Pensare che i tuoi sentimenti per me possano rimanere immutati e con essi, la tua scelta, è illogico. È illudersi.”

La speranza era una faccenda umana. Così come la fedeltà. Kirk però non gli fece notare nulla di questo e lasciò da parte anche il famosissimo ‘Infinite Diversità in Infinite Combinazioni’, però sorrise, perché non si stava parlando dei terrestri o dei vulcaniani, ma di lui e Spock.

“L’unica cosa che mi convincerà che nell’universo ci sia davvero questa tua dannata logica, Spock, è che io e te continueremo a chiamarci.” Gli mise una mano sul braccio. “Spock. Io voglio sceglierti ogni volta. Ogni giorno…” sospirò piano senza abbandonare gli occhi scuri. “Ho lo stesso timore, sai? Che un giorno ti svegli e, nonostante il legame… realizzi che non senti niente per me, che sia il legame a farti credere che senti qualcosa…”

Percepì del lieve tremore attraverso la stoffa scura: “E cosa ti dà il coraggio di tentare questa folle impresa?”

Il sorriso si allargò, stendendo le labbra carnose. “Tu ne vali la pena, Spock. Che sia un’ora, una settimana o l’eternità a partire da adesso… _respirerò_ ogni singolo istante con te.”

“Respiro il tuo tocco, Jim. E’ davvero piacevole.”

“Come per me essere qui con te.”

Dovevano semplicemente procedere a piccoli passi, infondo non avevano fretta. Avevano avuto la fortuna di incontrarsi prima di quanto dicesse il famoso destino e di prendere servizio nella Flotta in eventi tutt’altro che fortunati, non sempre le cose andavano per il verso giusto e inoltre gli ultimi mesi che sarebbero dovuti essere i più belli della loro vita, erano andati in fumo, eppure… li aveva portati qui, seduti nella condivisione del loro personale spazio di mente e anima. In un’unione che mai avrebbero potuto avere con il solo amplesso fisico.

Per Jim, che era sempre stato una persona a cui piaceva toccare con mano, tutto questo era la cosa migliore che avesse mai sperimentato. Essere lì assieme a Spock, seduti l’uno dinanzi all’altro circondati da argento ed oro, era più sorprendente di qualunque altra cosa avesse mai fatto, sentito, toccato… lo completava. Ecco, era completo. Semplicemente.

La strada era davvero ancora lunga, forse davvero erano gli unici Kirk e Spock non destinati ad essere T’hy’la… forse Spock non sarebbe mai sceso a patti con se stesso… ma lo avrebbero saputo solo provando ad esplorarsi a vicenda, a conoscersi. A camminare fianco a fianco nella vita.

Spostò la mano, arrivando a toccare quella di Spock e carezzando quella pelle calda. Da quell’incontro, uscirono delle sinuose luci vibranti.

Il vulcaniano si sporse in avanti mentre Jim si piegava verso di lui, incontrandosi a metà strana con le fronti e con le labbra a pochissimi millimetri l’uno dall’altro.

“Spock.”  
“Sì, Jim?”  
“Mi senti?”  
“Sì, ti sento.”

Kirk sorrise spalancando gli occhi e Spock rispose con un piccolo sorriso sincero e con uno sguardo carico di calore e affetto.

Potevano fare questo viaggio insieme a massima curvatura, Spock finalmente aveva risposto alla sua chiamata.  
  
  
  
C’era un respiro, nella sua mente, una voce che lo chiamava in una lenta melodia preoccupata e protettrice.

Aprì gli occhi a fatica per ritrovarsi accecato dalle luci già deboli e ordinò al computer di abbassarle al due per cento. Socchiuse le palpebre e capì di essere sdraiato sulla propria branda, con Spock seduto accanto con la sua uniforme impeccabile come sempre. E che sistemava le lenzuola su di lui.

“Ti muovi molto nel sonno.”

Kirk si leccò le labbra, sentendo molta sete e non capendo perché. “Sì, lo so. Una volta Bones si è svegliato con un occhio nero.” Sorrise a mezza bocca mentre una mano del Primo Ufficiale lasciava le coperte per andare ai suoi capelli. Kirk rimase immobile, “cosa hai deciso, Spock?”

“Pensavo che ne avessimo già parlato…” sussurrò, e forse era la stanchezza o la mano che lo carezzava, ma riusciva quasi a leggere gli occhi di Spock. Adesso erano due tazze di cioccolato che andavano scaldandosi.

“Sì, ma volevo sapere se ne sei davvero convinto o se preferivi conservare quel ricordo… o crearne altri simili. Ma… di nascosto.”

Spock si alzò dal letto e Jim sentì freddo per quella lontananza. Il vulcaniano alzò ancora di più i riscaldamenti e andò al replicatore privato del Capitano, poi portò il bicchiere d’acqua a Jim che non si era mosso dal letto. Bevve velocemente, e poi posò il bicchiere replicato per terra. Spock provò un attimo di disapprovazione, che Kirk percepì.

“Il legame.”

Non sapeva chi dei due avesse parlato o se fosse stato pronunciato nelle loro menti. E questo fece venie in mente a Jim che i riscaldamenti non sarebbero serviti se Spock avesse dormito con lui. Stretti e abbracciati. Insieme. Il sopracciglio alzato di Spock gli ricordò invece che sì, legame, menti e pensieri condivisi. Tossì per l’imbarazzo, sistemandosi meglio nel letto.

“Scusa”.  
“Credi di essere capace di convivere con due menti?”  
“Spock, siamo già un’anima. Convivere così era tutto ciò che attendevo da sempre.”  
“Voi umani avete un concetto di tempo davvero illogico.”  
“Oh, e questo non è niente, Spock…”

Jim sorrise come un grande quasar, avvertendo Spock nella propria testa, sotto quel sole, che immergeva una mano in un fiume.

Il comunicatore suonò e Kirk premette subito il pulsante, fu sollevato dal fatto che Spock non si fosse ritirato dalla propria mente. Anche se sapeva che sarebbe comunque rimasto lì.

“Qui Kirk.”

“Capitano.” Uscì la voce di Sulu. “Il Signor Scott dice che le ultime sostituzioni sono concluse.”

Kirk guardò il Primo Ufficiale.  
“Perfetto Signor Sulu, anche il reparto medico e quello scientifico hanno ultimato gli aggiornamenti. Inizi col far risalire i membri dell’equipaggio tra tre ore. E imposti la rotta.”  
“Per dove, Signore?”  
“Inserisca le coordinate: alla via così!”  
La voce del timoniere fece chiaramente intendere il divertimento e quanto condividesse quel pensiero. “Agli ordini, Signore.”  
“Sarò in plancia tra due ore. Kirk chiudo.”

Si accoccolò di nuovo sotto le coperte, mettendosi ad arco attorno il corpo seduto di Spock, senza toccarlo, ma continuando a sorridere. Mentre Spock scuoteva la testa nel loro spazio condiviso e nel mondo reale era impassibile come sempre.

Mh forse sì, gli occorreva qualche periodo per abituarsi, ma non ci sarebbero stati problemi. Sarebbe stato divertente e stupendo.

“Ti sottoporrai a quei test?” Già, era la domanda rimasta in sospeso. “Credo che mi hai già risposto, Jim, ma desidero ancora un’ulteriore conferma.”  
“Era una prospettiva allettante, sai?” Il tono basso come se pensasse ad alta voce.  
Vide Spock chiudere gli occhi. “Sì, comprendo.”  
“A te va bene così, Spock? _Ti vado bene_? Non potrò mai avviare una fusione, o fare qualunque altra cosa del genere come te… e la nave… potrei diventare il più grande Capitano che sia mai esistito… se solo avessi quei poteri…” strinse la stoffa delle lenzuola.  
Il dorso della mano calda di Spock si posò sulla sua guancia.

“Il legame T’hy’la è solo per chi è telepatico o chi ha doti simili… tu hai chiamato la mia mente, senza alcun bisogno di quelle doti. Di tutti i racconti e le poesie che hai letto, ne hai mai trovato uno che non parlasse solo di vulcaniani? Anche dopo la riforma di Surak e dopo il Primo Contatto e la nascita della Federazione… non si è mai verificato un legame così, come il nostro. E questo è solo merito della tua anima, Jim.”

Lo sapeva, e Spock gliene dava conferma, erano unici. Con la mano arrivò fino al fianco di

Spock, lasciandola riposare lì, abbassando gli occhi e sorridendo, cullato dal battito di quel cuore.

Forse non era un empatico dormiente ma… solo un essere umano, con quel fare ottimista e curioso e non aveva bisogno di alcun potenziamento, essendo umano, poteva semplicemente tutto.  
  
  
  
Sbarcarono dopo due ore e mezza, per salutare l’Ambasciatore Xobillty e il suo assistente Tigunk di persona, scoprendo che il Dottor Atna e lo xenobiologo Dluonno erano dovuti correre di urgenza al Centro Medico Principale. A quanto pare i test del Signor Dluonno avevano avuto successo su vasta scala e il Dottore doveva essere presente.

Xobillty premette le mani sulle braccia degli Ufficiali della Flotta e sorrise loro con fare paterno, dicendo di essere felice di averli ospitati sul suo pianeta. Jim sentì il fortissimo istinto di abbracciarlo e per fortuna rassicurò il compagno che no, non lo avrebbe mai fatto perché anche se gli era simpatico, si ricordava del suo posto come Capitano. Spock sembra sorpreso e colpito da questo. Forse vivere nella mente di un umano poteva insegnare molto di più che non l’Accademia delle Scienze di Nuova Vulcano…

“Keptin in plancia.” Trillò Chekov.

Kirk e Spock tornarono a bordo, in plancia ad attenderli c’era anche Bones, a cui Jim fece un cenno e l’amico capì, ma comunque sapeva che avrebbe voluto un resoconto- non troppo dettagliato, di come erano andate le cose. Al momento Leonard vedeva Jim e Spock vicini, sereni e con qualcosa in più rispetto a prima, qualcosa di più chiaro che finalmente è emerso da acque e barriere, e gli bastava.

L’Attendente Rand porse un PADD al Capitano, sorridendo serena. Kirk firmò e ringraziò, e lei uscì dalla plancia salutando Uhura che si stava sistemando il comunicatore all’orecchio.

Kirk respirò a pieni polmoni, sentendosi a casa. Arrivato alla poltrona si sedette, accavallando le gambe, e al suo fianco in piedi si mise il suo Primo Ufficiale.  
“Signor Sulu, ci porti fuori.”  


  
  
“_Allora Spock, quale stella hai creato oggi per me?_”  
“_Tutte, Jim, sono tutte per te e la tua luce splendente come il sole._”  
  


Avrebbero continuato il loro viaggio, diretti all’esplorazione di strani mondi, alla ricerca di nuove forme di vita e nuove civiltà, fino ad arrivare là dove nessun uomo… dove nessuno, è mai giunto prima.  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Fine  



End file.
